Pawns
by foxfox12
Summary: When fourteen-year-old Mina Valley from District 12 is thrown into the Hunger Games, will she become a pawn for the Capitol to toy with or will she walk her own path? PARTIAL SYOT CLOSED
1. Chapter 1: I'm Not Going To Die

**Chapter 1: I'm Not Going To Die**

* * *

Mina leaped out of bed and raced into the kitchen, clearly intent on getting breakfast done early.

"Good morning Mina!" Her father said to her, raising his coffee mug in a sort of cheers-like motion.

She smiled in greeting and sat down at the table. She grabbed a cup from the cabinet and filled it up with water from the faucet, proceeding to sit down at the table.

Quickly, her mother came in with a plate of poached eggs and buttered toast. She licked her lips. Yummy.

"Thanks, Mom!" Mina said, quickly grabbing a spoon and digging into the breakfast.

Her brother Liam quickly came to join the family at the table and dug into the same meal.

Before she knew it, Mina had finished her breakfast, done her dishes, and it was time to get ready.

She picked out a pretty blue dress, which was her only dress and her mother did her hair, so it was braided down next to her face and half down on her back. Both her parents thought she looked really pretty.

It didn't take long before it was time for the Reaping. Mina and her family walked to the Square together and only split up when she and Liam had to go get in line.

She signed in, wincing as her finger was pricked and joined the fourteen-year-olds section. Mina was relatively early so there weren't too many people gathered there, but she enjoyed waiting. There was no way in hell she would be picked, what with only three slips in that bowl of hundreds.

As the crowd, thickened, Mina began to space out. After the Reaping, she had plans to hang out with her best friend Sage. She could spot him in the boy's section and he gave her a worried smile. Her stomach clenched, realizing that he had 15 slips in the bowl. She gulped.

Instantly her head filled with thoughts of her best friend dying and she shuddered. Before she knew it, the escort was walking towards the girl's reaping bowl.

Suddenly, she felt the urge to throw up. Even with three slips in that bowl, she could still be picked. I won't be picked, she said to herself frantically.

"Mina Valley."

* * *

**How'd you like the first chapter? It's a bit shorter than I hoped for. The second chapter should be out in a few hours! If you're interested in submitting check out my profile for more info ;). I would love it if you reviewed, followed, or favorited! Here are some guiding questions for reviews: In the future, how can I do better with my writing style? What did you think of Mina, was she consistent as a character? Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Going To Die

Chapter 2: I'm Going To Die

* * *

Mina gasped. She could already feel tears welling in her eyes and her arm rushed up to her face to wipe them away. She couldn't look weak.

She was going to die.

Mina looked around frantically, hoping that someone else would take her place. But she knew they wouldn't. Something inside of her flipped, and the girl took off running. She ran through the crowd towards the exit.

It didn't take long for two Peacekeepers to catch up to her and grab her and carry her, screaming and crying, up to the stage.

Mina tried her best to stand up, shaking like wild.

Effie Trinket asked for volunteers but the crowd was silent. Mina had watched several girls be Reaped in her district since she had begun to attend the Reapings and every year the crowd was quiet. She couldn't expect anything more of them. But it didn't mean it hurt less.

Effie then walked across the stage and plucked a slip of paper out of the boy's reaping bowl. Scurrying back to center stage, the woman unfolded the slip with her long nails and read.

"Torren Dilark"

A boy walked out of the fifteen-year-olds section. Torren looked like a typical Seam kid, slightly disheveled but a little bit handsome. He walked quietly to the stage. His movements were stiff and his face rigid, clearly trying to hide his fear.

Effie asked for volunteers but once again, no one stepped forward, she then instructed the two to shake hands and escorted them off the stage and into the Justice Building.

A tall Peacekeeper whom she didn't recognize herded her into a small room and closed the door. This was the goodbye room, where she would say goodbye to her family. It was very luxurious but Mina barely focused on that. She buried her head in her hands and began to cry.

Before long, her family came in. Mom rushed up to her and wrapped her up in a tight embrace, her father not far behind. Liam stood behind them. To Mina it looked like all three of them had been crying just as much as her.

Liam joined in on the hug and for what felt like a long time, the whole family held Mina tight, not sharing a word.

Finally, they broke off and they began telling her how much they loved her and how she could win and how much they would support her and how she's going to do so well and they love her so much.

Mina zoned out. But before they left she told them that she loved them very much and cried even harder when they were dragged out of the room. She knew that that was probably the last time she would ever see them but she didn't find the right words to say.

Mina waited for Sage to come and she kept glancing at the clock, wincing as no one came.

When Mina had just about given up hope, the door opened and her best friend came into the room. Tears dripped down Sage's face as he slowly walked up to her and hugged her.

"I love you, Mina, you're my best friend." He said.

She nodded, beginning to cry again too. "I love you too, promise me you won't forget me?"

"Never in a million years." He said, trying to wipe away tears. "I'll miss you so much but I trust you'll come home."

She let out a weak smile and cried hard when he had to leave.

Mina Valley did not want to die.

* * *

**Hey guys! This is the second chapter, it was longer but still not as long as I hoped it would be. I will work on writing longer chapters. Hopefully, you guys will continue to submit and fill this SYOT up and be on the lookout for another SYOT by me. For now, enjoy the ride with this one! In this chapter you briefly meet Mina's district partner, Torren Dilark, he's submitted by 20. I hope I did a good job with him! There will be one more chapter before the Reaping Recap, hopefully, that will be up within the next few days. Anyway, how did you like the chapter? Make sure to leave a review! Here are some review questions: What do you think of Torren? What could I have done better in my writing? Now that you've seen her more, what do you really think of Mina? Be honest! Have a great day y'all! **


	3. Chapter 3: All Aboard The Death Train

**Chapter 3: All Aboard The Death Train**

* * *

Mina was quiet as the Peacekeepers escorted her out of the car and into the train. She shivered and wiped her face, desperately trying to hide from the cameras.

She boarded the train and waited with Torren for Effie to arrive. Haymitch had already waltzed away into a different train car, presumably to find some liquor.

Effie arrived shortly after and brought both her and Torren to their rooms. She said that they should be ready for dinner, at 5.

Finally free from everyone involved in the Hunger Games, Mina trudged over to the bed, proceeding to faceplant onto the sheets.

She checked the clock next to the bed, it was almost 4:15. Mina still couldn't believe that she had woken up at 10 o'clock, just 6 hours earlier, and now she was on a train, leading her to the place where she would die.

Mina tried to cry but no tears came out. So she decided to take a shower. Her family had a bathtub at home, but she had never taken a real shower.

She thought that she deserved a little pampering if she was being carted off to her death.

Mina fiddled with all the buttons and finally settled in a nice setting. It felt like hours before she finally got out but she checked the time again and it was only 4:50.

Mina quickly put on a blouse and pants from the dresser and walked out into the hall. She quickly made her way into the dining car and met Effie at the dinner table.

"Mina! Good to see you!" Effie chirped, motioning for her to sit down.

Mina accepted, nodding her head meekly as she took a seat across the table.

Torren quickly came to join them, Haymitch was nowhere to be found.

Before long, they were being served. Course after course after course of delicious Capitol made meals. Mina had always gotten just enough food but this was good and she dug in.

Effie wrinkled her nose at Torren when he started playing with his food. Mina giggled as he flung a berry into his mouth and Effie silenced them with a glare.

"In the Capitol, you're going to have to be polite." She said sternly.

Torren and Mina looked at each other. "Yes, ma'am." They replied.

"Good. Now you both can meet me in the lounge car when you have finished dinner." Effie said, standing up from her seat. "We will watch the Reapings at 6 o'clock. Don't be late."

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter! It is very short, a lot shorter than it should've been but I had originally planned to combine this chapter with the Reaping Recaps. However, I wanted to get this out soon. The Reaping Recaps chapter should be out within a day of receiving all the tributes. Also, I have now decided that every submitter can submit up to four tributes but no more. I forgot to mention this before but please no review submissions, PM is the only way I will accept your tribute. I've got plenty of good tributes already and I can't wait to see some more. I hope I did well with Torren and Effie and I'm still trying out how to write Mina. Have a great day and don't forget to leave a review! Here are the chapter questions: What are your thoughts on how I could improve as a writer? What stands out to you about Mina?**


	4. Chapter 4: Meet The Tributes

Chapter 4: Meet The Tributes

* * *

Mina watched as Effie promptly got up from her seat and walked away, her heels clicking against the wooden floor of the train car. Pursing her lips, Mina tried not to cry. She wouldn't expect many tears to come out. After all, she was much too dehydrated. No one had never been that strict to her before, even her teachers and parents weren't like that.

Torren sighed loudly next to her, causing Mina to look at him inquisitively. "It's been a long day," he said, smiling slightly, "I think I'm stuffed."

"Me too," Mina replied, looking at her plate. Truly she wasn't stuffed, she had not eaten a lot, at least compared to Torren. She had barely touched the soup and had yet to even go near the salad.

"Unless," Torren said, clicking his tongue. "There is a dessert," he declared, eyeing Mina playfully.

Mina's lips formed a smile. "I could stomach a dessert."

Before long, Mina and Torren received their final course. It was a delicious three-layer chocolate cake with strawberries, whipped cream, and delicious chocolate fudge.

Both tributes feasted upon the giant cake, laughing and joking the whole time.

And once they were sure that they were actually full, Mina and Torren stood up and left their dishes at the table, going to look for Effie.

Mina shuffled down the hall and into the next train car, the mezzanine. Effie was lounging on the couch, watching a Capitol news broadcast. A woman with crazy hair, and vibrant makeup, whom Mina did not recognize at all, drawled on monotonously.

Mina took her seat in between Effie and Torren and smiled. "Hello, Effie!" She said.

"Hello my dear," the woman replied, "I'm sorry if I was short with you earlier, but you two must work on your manners, there is no hope for you if you act like barbarians."

Mina nodded and apologized. If she wanted to survive, which she did, then she would have to get her act together. Torren did the same.

"Well, it's almost 6 o'clock," Effie said, changing the channel on the television using a handheld remote.

Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith, the official Hunger Games announcers, welcomed the audience, making small talk before the Reapings began.

Mina noticed a notepad sitting on the table with a pen, and she gestured to Effie, asking if it was hers.

Effie nodded assent, and Mina quickly reached for it, ready to take notes on all of the tributes.

It wasn't long before the cameras zoomed in on District One. The square was beautiful, much more appealing than District Twelve's was.

Mina didn't bother paying attention to the Reaped girl. She focused her eyes on the crowd, waiting for the deadly words. Soon, a gorgeous girl stepped out of the 18-year-olds section. She quickly took the Reaped girl's place, and she winked at the audience, blowing them a kiss. Her name was Aphrodite Belgarde.

Mina jotted down some notes, noting how the girl would use her looks to attract sponsors and would be a threat in the arena.

Mina was shocked when the boy volunteer introduced himself as Adonis Belgarde. It was quickly apparent that he was Aphrodite's twin brother, and clearly, one of them was not supposed to volunteer.

Mina added that Adonis and Aphrodite would be a dangerous duo, and the Capitol would most definitely love them.

District Two was next. Both tributes were volunteers, and Mina knew that they would both turn out to be deadly killers. Louis Esau-Lapointé and Marcia Slateston were both 18-years-old.

Mina didn't take any special notes for these two, and soon District Three came along. The dreary technology and electronics district usually provided a pair of boring tributes, but this year, Mina was quite shocked.

The boy, 18-years-old, rushed forward to volunteer for another boy who was crying and telling him to stop. Mina knew there must be some history between them, and she bit her lip, thinking hard about what their backstory would be.

The girl also volunteered. She was Mina's age, 14. It was a surprise to see District Three providing two volunteers in the first place. But, what surprised Mina, even more, was the fact that it seemed as if the Reaped girl and the volunteer seemed to have no relationship at all.

Mina took some notes on the abnormality of two volunteers from District Three as well as the tribute's personalities and their names, Harmund Chi and Delilah Calandrea.

District Four came along with another anomaly. The boy was average, an 18-year-old by the name of Henry Luthor. But the girl surprised Mina. She was only 14, and she volunteered happily.

Mina was definitely intrigued by young Coral Hart and wanted to know more about the girl.

District Five came next. Surprisingly, both tributes were average. Orla Siller and Zachary Brenn were 16-years-old and 15 years-old, respectively.

Mina was already tired by the time of District Six. But she wasn't done yet. The girl, Hesper Chock, 15-years-old, volunteered for a girl whom she had no relation to. Then, when a weak boy was Reaped, she started taunting the crowd, yelling at a boy to volunteer. Suddenly, 14-year-old Willoughby Trundle stomped up to the stage, his face wracked with rage. Mina knew there was a history between the two, clearly shown in the way they refused to shake hands and glared at each other as they were taken off the stage.

Mina felt the urge to roll her eyes when the girl from District Seven volunteered. She looked as if she had been dared to do it, and Torren scoffed beside her. Who would volunteer for the games because of a dare? Gervanna Garcia appeared to be widely disliked by her district, but other than that, she seemed like a typical 17-year-old girl.

The boy was one of the first Reaped tributes in this year's games. Ritcher Match seemed like he would provide to be a dangerous competitor. He was 16-years-old, tall, handsome, and looked as if he would be ready to kill. Another boy tried to volunteer for him, but Ritcher threw him to the ground.

The boy from District Eight was average, and he was the first one that was younger than Mina. Moss Litiel was only 13-years-old, and he cried when he was chosen as the male tribute for this year's Hunger Games.

The girl tribute, however, was very different. 17-year-old Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way had a mouthful of a name. She was clearly confident, as evidenced by her throwing herself forward to volunteer for her best friend.

District Nine provided an unusual pair of tributes. Autumn Roselin, the tribute reaped for the female slot, shakily told the crowd that he was a boy and used he/him pronouns. Mina nodded assent and made a mental note to remember his pronouns. The tribute reaped for the male slot was the same age as Autumn, 15, and identified as non-binary using they/them pronouns. Jem Raine was quiet and tried not to cry as they got up onto the stage.

District Ten was relatively standard, both tributes were 18-years-old, and neither of them volunteered. Their names were Malvolio Renard and Kit Merino. The only stand-out was the fact that Kit seemed to have a bit of a limp.

District Eleven provided another young girl. Little Flora Hemmingway. She was 13-years-old, and Mina nearly cried as the little girl mounted the stage. The boy, however, was 18-years-old. Aron Servantes was deaf, and he panicked when the Peacekeepers came to take him to the stage, not realizing that he was being Reaped.

Finally, there was District Twelve, and Mina couldn't bear to watch herself on the screen.

Mina's thoughts roamed as Caeser and Claudius returned to the stage to talk about the tributes and make more predictions. The sheer number of volunteers was shocking. Usually, maybe 1 outlier would volunteer, but this year there was a whopping 6 volunteers.

Mina knew that there were many dangerous competitors to face in the arena this year, but she didn't care. She would try to survive, no matter what happened.

* * *

Hello everyone! Here is the long-awaited Reaping Recaps chapter. You got to see some fun interactions between Mina and Torren and you got to meet all of the tributes. Some of them got more screen time than others and I feel bad but Mina was really focused on looking for standouts. I think I did well with the length of this chapter and I will try to have longer chapters like this in the future. Now here are the chapter questions. Which tributes stood out to you the most and why? How did I do with Mina this chapter, did I use her well in analyzing the other tributes?


	5. Chapter 5: Movin Along

**Chapter 5: Let's Get This Show On The Road**

* * *

Mina watched in awe as the train pulled into the station. The Capitol was magnificent. Thousands of people crowded the car, waiting anxiously to see her and Torren arrive.

Effie and Haymitch escorted them into the Remake center, keeping them well-shielded from the press.

It wasn't long before Mina was in a room, with her Prep Team crowded around me, pecking at her like birds.

They stripped Mina down and circled her and then dove in. They took care of most of the hair on her body, shaped her nails into uniform shapes, cut and styled her hair, and added a thin layer of makeup to her face.

Soon, she met her stylist. Cinna was a handsome young man with dark skin and only a thin layer of gold makeup. His accent wasn't particularly Capitol-like and she wondered if he was even from there.

He started by making small talk with Mina, discussing her fears and her hobbies and life at home. She actually felt relaxed around him, and for a few moments, the thoughts of death eased.

It wasn't long before they came back though. Cinna fitted her into a black suit with a cape and told her that she would be glistening with fire.

By the time Mina had boarded her chariot, her legs were shaking wildly. Torren stood next to her, wearing a very similar outfit.

Cinna approached the two and carefully lit up the flames on their chariot. The horses started moving at once. It didn't take long for the crowd to go absolutely wild.

They were screaming and throwing roses and screaming more.

Mina was embarrassed by all the attention and she tried to shrink away. Torren however, was eating it all up, he thoroughly enjoyed being center of the spotlight and bowed several times to the audience.

Mina didn't spend any time paying attention to the other tribute costumes and only on getting off of her chariot. She quickly followed Effie to the elevator while Torren stayed behind to talk to some other tributes.

It had been another long day for Mina and she didn't even bother taking a shower before she plopped into bed. Usually she would stay up, worrying, and today should've been no different, because you know, she might die. But surprisingly, it wasn't, and she fell asleep fast.

* * *

**A/N: This one didn't have a lot of words and I'm sorry. I'm experiencing some writers block and I have a concussion which makes it hard to stare at my computer for too long. Hopefully I'll hop back into the grove and I'm really sorry about the lack of updates. Next chapter we get to see day 1 of training, hopefully it'll be longer. Chapter Questions: Was Mina's reaction to the chariots accurate? What could I have improved upon as an author in this chapter? **


	6. Chapter 6: A Lot To Take In

**Chapter 6: A Lot To Take In**

* * *

Mina bit her lip as the elevator doors opened and she and Torren walked into the Training Center.

She was wearing a simple black outfit with the number 12 pinned onto the back.

While Mina waited for training to begin, she surveyed the area.

Almost all the tributes were lined up. The careers were talking quietly too each other and Mina shivered.

The pair from Two seemed especially dangerous. The girl was tall and she had a menacing scowl on her face. The boy was shorter than the girl, but still much taller than Mina. He cheerfully conversed with the boy from Four.

The little girl from Four was trying to join in on the conversation but she was quickly shunted by the older, bigger boys.

Finally, the pair from One arrived and training began.

Mina was completely lost and she turned to Torren for help, but he wasn't there.

She watched as he strolled over to one of the tributes from District Nine and started up a conversation.

Mina couldn't believe how easily Torren was making friends.

Instead of following around Torren, Mina walked over to the edible plants' section and she began learning.

The trainer there was very nice, he supplied many different ways to remember the types of plants and he produced many different plants for Mina to analyze.

After two hours of learning and laughing, Mina finally realized that although edible plants was an important skill, there was so much else she could be doing.

She decided to take the test one more time and she surprisingly did very well.

She was startled by a clash in the corner of the room and she whirled around, eyes gaping in awe at the girl from District Two who had skewered four dummies through their hearts in a row and now all four of them laid on the ground.

She felt sick to her stomach as she stumbled over to the knives section. Little Moss and Flora, who had seemingly allied, raced away from her. She was only one year older than her, she wondered what was so scary about her.

Then she turned around.

The boy from Seven stood behind her. He smirked and rolled her eyes as she stumbled backward and tripped. He proceeded to push past her and picked up a knife.

It was a small, curved blade with a wicked edge and he held it tight in his hand and suddenly, he whipped around and jabbed it into a dummy's stomach.

Before long it was time for lunch and Mina sat at the end of a table alone. Surprisingly, almost all the other tributes had formed alliances by now.

And then, the day passed in a blur.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Another shorter chapter, but I hope it was okay. I'm still recovering from my concussion. Chapter Questions: What are your favorite tributes in this chapter? How do you think the alliances will work out?**

**Alliances (For Now)**

Careers: Aphrodite, Adonis (D1), Marcia, Lou (D2), Coral, Henry (D4)

Cutesy Cuties: Moss (D8), Flora (D11)

Gender-benders and Torren: Autumn, Jem (D9), Torren (D12)

Bossy: Hesper (D6), Gerv (D7)

From Home: Kit, Malvolio (D10)

Others: Delilah, Harmund (D3), Zach (D5), Willoughby (D6)

Loners: Orla (D5), Richter (D7), Ebony (D8), Aron (D11), Mina (D12)


	7. Chapter 7: A Bad Start to Training

Chapter 7: A Bad Start to Training

* * *

Mina woke up early and took a long shower. She hadn't taken one yesterday and she thought that she might as well. Effie had told her that keeping clean was very important in the Capitol.

After a nice, relaxing shower that helped to keep her mind off of her impending doom. She went down the hall to the dining room. It was a serve-yourself breakfast and it took Mina at least five minutes to even look at all the options.

She started off by putting some scrambled eggs on her plate, as well as some bacon. Then she added some buttered toast and a bowl of fruit to balance it out. Finally, she got a mug of delicious hot chocolate and she settled down to dig in.

"Goodmorning!" Mina chirped as Torren walked into the room. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Can we take whatever we want?" Torren asked.

"Yeah," Mina replied, shoveling another forkful of eggs into her mouth. "At least I think."

He nodded to her and began helping himself. He chose a similar meal to Mina's but he added a lot more food to his plate.

"How'd you sleep?" Mina asked, trying to be friendly with her district partner.

"Well. You?" He replied, taking a sip of his own hot chocolate and flinching when it was too hot. What did he expect? Mina laughed in her head.

"I slept surprisingly well." She said. "You know, for someone that was just practically sentenced to her death."

Torren laughed in response and nodded his head in agreement. He didn't even seem to care that Mina's joke was their reality. It was amazing how people could live without anxiety as well as he did. Or maybe he was anxious and he was just hiding it well. Either way, he was the exact opposite of Mina.

The two chatted for a long time before they realized that they were both late for training. Yesterday, Effie had told them to go to training when it was time. But today, their escort wasn't there. In fact, Mina had no idea where she was. Effie had told them both that she would meet them for breakfast.

Both of them hurried to the elevator and they waited a full minute for it to not arrive before they ran to the stairway. Both of them sprinted into the Training Center.

All twenty-two of the other tributes stood there waiting. Mina came to an abrupt stop to see them all staring at her.

She gulped, seeing the pair from One shooting daggers at her with their eyes.

Much to Mina's shock. Torren actually apologized. He apologized to everyone in the training center for delaying the training. Any of these people could kill him in the next few days and he was apologizing. Torren was a wildcard. That's for sure.

Soon training began but Mina was still rooted to the spot. Her anxiety was running rampant. What if she lost her life because the tributes were bitter about her making them miss training? She gulped again, trying hard to breathe.

Mina's head pounded. She was surprised that she hadn't gotten too many headaches since the Games began. She often got headaches. Then she gulped, feeling the inevitable coming along.

"Uh." She mumbled, grasping at the air as the world blurred. She swayed on her feet, stumbling backward blindly. Within moments she had crashed down on the hard floor of the training.

* * *

Hello, you all! I hope this was an okay chapter. It's kind of filler but in this chapter, we get to see a bit more of Mina. We get to learn about one of her biggest flaws, her stress-induced migraines. Mina is partially based on me, partially based on my best friend, and partially just a random character I decided to write. But, the headaches part is based on me. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Chapter Questions: What do you think will happen to Mina when she wakes up? Would you react the same way Mina did seeing a whole room of your potential murderers staring you down? Have a great day and thanks for reading, I'd love if you left a review!


	8. Chapter 8: Going To Die Anyway

**Chapter 8: Going To Die Anyway**

* * *

Mina's eyes fluttered open and she groaned at the blinding light above her. What was going on? Where was she? After a moment of straining her eyes, she adjusted to the light. She was lying in the bed in her room in the Training Center. She quickly looked at the clock next to her bed, it read 7:07 PM had she slept through the entire day? Mina groaned.

"Oh, you're up!" Mina jumped at Torren's voice and she realized he was sitting in a chair near the entrance of the room. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah," Mina said. "Did I miss training?"

"Yeah," Torren said, looking sad. "Effie and Haymitch tried their best but there's nothing they can do. Hopefully, the game makers will give you an advantage in the arena to make up for the lost time."

"Yeah, right." She said, chuckling slightly. "How long have you been here?"

"Since right after training," Torren said. "I tried to come as soon as you passed out but Effie told me to stay at training."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Where was Effie anyway?" Mina asked.

"Oh, she wouldn't say," Torren replied. "She was acting a little mysterious."

"I wonder why."

"Me too," Torren said. "Hey, do you want some food? I'm starving!"

"Yeah!" Mina said.

Soon, the two of them were in the dining room, munching away on a buffet dinner.

Mina surprisingly, wasn't too upset about missing training, she was probably going to die anyway. Why give her hope?

Either way, Mina was not going to be happy with her future. So why try to control it?

* * *

**Ugh. Here's a short chapter. I don't want to talk about why I was gone, the important thing is that I'm back. I'm canceling my other story because it's too much work for me to manage two at once. At least until this one is finished, then I will probably take a break before I even start thinking about another one. Hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter! I forgot what I usually put in these author's notes. Have a great day!**


	9. Chapter 9: Almost There

**Chapter 9: Almost There**

* * *

Mina followed Torren to training with a spring in her step. She was feeling a lot better since yesterday's accident and she knew today was her last day to train, so she'd better make the most of it.

Unlike yesterday, she and Torren were the first pair to arrive. Torren muttered to himself quietly.

Mina took a deep breath, folded her hands together, and tried her best to wait calmly for the rest of the tributes to arrive.

Soon enough, they came filing through the door.

First to arrive was the pair from District 1. Adonis and Aphrodite Belgarde chatted quietly while they walked by her and Torren, both of the siblings were much taller and stronger than them and all it took was one passing glare from Aphrodite for Mina to step back, scared out of her mind.

Next came the pair from District 7. Richter and Gervanna walked side by side. It was clear they weren't allies, by the way, Richter edged away from her, but they got along well enough. Both tributes were charming in their own way and Mina knew they would be dangerous when they're in the arena.

The pair from District 9 followed. Jem and Autumn were talking about something animatedly or well- Autumn was talking animatedly, Jem followed, nodding their head.

"Good morning!" Torren said to the pair, walking up to them. Mina stared puzzled for a second before she remembered that they were allies. Jem seemed thankful for Torren's greeting and stopped conversing with Autumn.

"Where should we train today?" Jem asked.

"I think we should try out the weapons," Autumn said. "We've been doing lots of survival stations. I think it's time we gave the weapons a try."

"I agree," Torren replied.

The three continued to talk strategy, almost unaware that Mina was standing right next to them.

Mina turned her attention back to the center of the room, pleasantly surprised to find that all the other tributes had arrived and training was starting.

Mina looked around for a bit and finally settled on a station that no one else was at. Knot-tying. She wasn't exactly horrible at it so why not give it a try.

"Hello!" The trainer said as she walked over. "Wanna tie some knots?"

Mina smiled.

Before long, it was time for lunch, Mina had spent the rest of her training time tying knots. And you know what? She wasn't too upset by that.

Mina didn't have much of an appetite but she grabbed a sandwich anyway, munching down on it hungrily.

* * *

Mina took a deep breath. She could be called into her Private Session any second now.

"Mina Valley." The voice over the loudspeaker said. She turned towards Torren who gave her a reassuring smile and a thumbs up and she went in.

The training center looked different with no one there. All the weapons were put away nicely, easy for her to grab and show off, several of the survival stations had been moved to the front for easier access, and for the first time she saw a sign pointing towards a door that read, "Swimming Pool".

Mina shook her head and focused on the present. She had fifteen minutes to impress the game makers with her, frankly non-existent, skills.

She spared one glance up towards where the Gamemakers were watching her and all of her hopes of maybe getting a good score plummeted. They were drunk. Very, very drunk. Maybe one of them was paying attention to her and honestly, he was barely paying attention at all.

She took a deep breath and walked quietly over to the knot tying station and got to work. It wasn't long before she tied a simple snare and she smiled, happily. Mina caught herself almost looking at the Gamemakers but in order to keep herself in high spirits, she redirected her attention to the edible plants test.

76%. Mina got 76%. She skipped giddily over to the knives, but before she could start the Gamemakers were telling her that her time was up and it was time to go.

Sadly, she trudged out of the room and up to the District Twelve floor. She said hi to Effie but before long she had planted herself in her bed, fast asleep within moments.

* * *

Mina had a nice dinner and settled down with Effie, Haymitch, and the stylists for the score reveal. Torren gave her a reassuring smile as they watched the scores fly across the screen.

"Aphrodite Belgarde with a score of 9."

"Adonis Belgarde, also with a score of 9."

"Louis Esau-Lapointé with a score of 8."

Mina was confused for a second, Louis seemed like he would have scored higher. She wondered if he purposefully did badly.

"Marcia Slateston with a score of 10."

"Delilah Calandrea with a score of 7."

Mina tensed, the girl was her age and was strong enough to earn a 8.

"Harmund Chi with a score of 5."

"Coral Hart with a score of 8."

Mina bit her lip, she was also her age and she scored quite well.

"Henry Luthor with a score of 10."

"Orla Siller with a score of 5."

"Zachary Brenn with a score of 5."

"Hesper Chock with a score of 7."

"Willoughby Trundle with a score of 7."

"Gervanna Garcia with a score of 6."

"Richter Match with a score of 9."

"Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way with a score of 1."

Mina realized that she must've done nothing at all in order to score that.

"Moss Litiel with a score of 3."

"Autumn Roselin with a score of 4."

"Jem Raine with a score of 6."

"Kit Merino with a score of 7."

"Malvolio Renard with a score of 6."

"Flora Hemmingway with a score of 3."

"Aron Servantes with a score of 2."

Mina felt her breath hitch in her throat. Her score could determine whether she lived or dies.

"Mina Valley with a score of 4."

"Torren Dilark with a score of 6."

Mina wanted to cry. How could she survive now?

* * *

**Here's the next chapter! Expect the interviews quite soon but don't get your hopes up, it'll be hard to cover 24 interviews from Mina's POV. Anyway, I can't wait for y'all to read on because I have a special surprise that I think some of y'all would love! If you're still reading can you shoot me a PM or preferably a review with your thoughts! Anyway, chapter questions. 1. Did you like the length of this chapter compared to past chapters? 2. What are some ways I could make this chapter better? 3. What stood out to you the most in this chapter? Thanks for reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10: Ready or Not

**Chapter 10: Ready or Not**

* * *

As always, District 12 is the very last district to be interviewed. At least Mina can go before Torren but that's not exactly a step up. The interviews are set to begin any minute, she can already hear the sound of applause outside. Caesar Flickerman is the host for the Hunger Games so it's his job to interview the tributes the night before the Arena.

For a moment, Mina finds herself examining her outfit. She's wearing a dark gray dress, almost the color of charcoal. It's tight and sparkly at the top but loose, frilly, and solid-colored near the bottom. It just reaches her ankles, showing off her shoes, a pair of wedges that match the color of her dress.

Her prep team had showered her with compliments. Cinna and Effie had also agreed she looked beautiful. Even Torren gave her a smile and said she looked pretty. It was hard for Mina to believe them, she had never considered herself pretty, even on a good day. But maybe, just maybe, tonight- she did look beautiful.

"Now let's welcome Louis Esau-Lapointé." Caesar's voice pulled Mina back into the moment and she quickly realized that she had missed the first three interviews. She stood up straighter and honed in on Louis. Effie had told her that if she paid attention to the other tributes more, she could get to know them better, benefiting her in the arena when it came down to life or death.

Louis is dressed to impress. He's wearing a bronze-colored shirt, black blazer, and black shoes. He saunters up to Caesar and sticks out his hand in greeting. He sits down and the two chat. They crack a few jokes and Louis shares a bit about his life before the games. He talks about his dads, his boyfriend, and his closest friends and he promises them that he will do whatever it takes to return home. When Caesar thanks him and tells him his time is up, he responds with, "Thank you. I'm here because all I know how to do is kill, it's what I've trained for my whole life."

Delilah is welcomed to the stage next. She's wearing a floor-length yellow ball gown and heels to match. Her attitude does not match her outfit. Delilah refuses to sit down next to Caesar when he offers and instead turns to the audience, completely disregarding the interviewer.

"You wanna know why I volunteered for these games?" She asks, staring daggers at the audience.

Mina leans in, along with the audience and probably half of Panem.

"No reason." Delilah shrugs and smirks, walking as she continues, "I volunteered because I felt like it." She pauses. "And now, I'm going to win. I will make sure every last tribute in this arena is dead and then, I'm going to go home."

The crowd didn't favor her as much as Louis, but they applauded none-the-less.

Next up is Harmund Chi. He, like his district partner, volunteered and Mina was eager to find out why. Just as Mina had hoped, it is quickly revealed. Harmund talks with Caesar confidently throughout his interview. Right before he leaves he announces that he volunteered for his crush, Frank. He says that he's liked Frank forever and he says he hopes he can return home to him.

The crowd cheers him on, much more than Delilah and soon Coral is welcomed to the stage.

Caesar talks to her about volunteering while being so young and she proceeds to spill, her entire life story. She's an aspiring makeup artist from a poorer part of her district and she's used the games as a means to gain the money and fame it takes to make it big in the makeup industry. She ends her interview with a simple statement that makes Mina's stomach drop and the crowd go wild. "Why wouldn't I win? It's not like I have any competition."

Mina barely noticed Henry take the stage, too focused on Coral's interview. It upset her. But not because the girl was deadly and claimed she would win easily. But because she had a goal in life and she was doing what she could to reach it, similar to Louis. When she finally paid attention again, the boy from District Five was mounting the stage.

Zachary Brenn, or Zach, as he told Caesar he liked to be called, proved himself to be quite the jokester. He's wearing a simple suit but he's not a simple guy. Unlike past interviews he doesn't give away too much about himself, instead insisting on getting a laugh out of the audience. Finally, before leaving the stage he says, "If winning the games is as easy as making jokes, I'll be home in no time!" The crowd erupts with laughter and cheers and Mina winces, he's another fan favorite.

Next up, Hesper Chock of District Six. The girl wore a black dress with red trim and black flats and she confidently strutted up to the stage. She was a bit of a wildcard and Mina was excited to see how her interview would turn out. Hesper didn't bother talking about herself in her interview, instead, she politely steered hers and Caesar's conversation to the subject of her district partner. She explained that the two had a dangerously bitter rivalry and they both agreed to volunteer. "I came here to do one thing. I came here for one kill. Anything after that is just icing on the cake." The crowd cheered her on, excited to have another competitor.

Both Mina and the audience were eager to hear from Hesper's district partner, Willougby, after her interview and she watched intently as he marched up to the stage. The district team was certainly playing up the rivalry between the two as Willougby was dressed in a blood-red suit with a black shirt, contrasting nicely with Hesper's outfit. He seemed like he was trying to be a tough guy but Caesar wanted more and he pestered him with questions about Hesper. By the end of the interview, the crowd was already picking sides and Mina cursed to herself under her breath, if only she had a creative angle like all these other tributes. The boy ended his segment with a simple statement, making the crowd go wild, "It doesn't matter why I'm here now. All that matters is whether I go home. And that's what I plan to do."

Gervanna Garcia, the female tribute from District Seven was next. Her interview went by surprisingly smoothly. From the few moments Mina had seen the girl in training she had been loud and bossy, but here on the stage, she was much more reserved. She talked politely and answered Caesar's questions nicely. Mina wondered if she was trying to act nice so the audience would favor her. She wouldn't be surprised. Finally, the girl topped off her interview like icing on the cake, "I want to thank everyone for supporting me!"

Richter followed Gervanna's interview and it was certainly not what Mina had expected. She had expected him to be stoic and silent, much like he was in training. However, Richter opened up in his interview. He talked about the Reaping where he attacked the boy next to him and revealed that was his boyfriend and he talked a lot about their relationship. Before he left, he left the audience with a quote that silenced them for a few moments, before they erupted in cheers, "Just watch how life works, no you have to pay attention to the blood dripping onto the floor. That's what nature does when we kill it. It bleeds out, all because of something we did..."

Ebony's interview went by in a blur compared to Richter's. She spent the whole interview hyping herself up to no avail and when the crowd wouldn't laugh at her joke she began to sob dramatically into a chair.

Mina tuned out for a second, having found Haymitch and Effie in the crowd. She waved at them but they were not paying attention to her, instead of paying attention to the little boy on the stage, Moss from District Eight. She turned her attention back to the stage, watching as Autumn climbed up onto the stage and was greeted by Caesar.

Autumn was quite the bubbly guy. He talked for what seemed like hours, gushing on and on about the Capitol and how much he loved it. He spent a long time talking about a specific meal he liked and before long Caesar announced his time was up. He thanked Caesar and the audience for accepting him and he said he hoped he could win the games and come home.

Jem's interview was next. They talked a lot slower and quieter than Autumn but the crowd loved them none-the-less. They talked a lot about their family and their home and proclaimed that they wanted to go home. At the end of their interview, they said, "I would do anything for my family. Anything."

Mina realized that her interview would be up soon but instead of dwelling on what she could not control, she focused on the present. Kit Merino. The girl kind of scared Mina. She was no-nonsense and she was quite tough. Despite her leg, she seemed like she could beat Mina in any battle. Her final quote was, "I may only have one good leg, but that won't stop me. At least, it hasn't before."

Mina was shocked at the next interview, Malvolio's. He was Kit's district partner and ally and while he had seemed like an open book during training, he was acting mysteriously. He answered Caesar's questions with another question and laughed at his jokes only slightly, intriguing both Mina and the audience. It seemed to Mina like the boy had something up his sleeve. Apparently she wasn't the only one because when his time was up, Caesar asked him what was up his sleeve, and he said, "Well, I guess you'll have to wait and see, just like the rest of us." The crowd went wild.

Mina was shocked that so many of these tributes had ideas, thoughts, and goals for the games, they seemed like they could make it through alive. She had no thoughts, no ideas, and definitely no goals except, maybe to stay alive.

Mina looked back up and panicked, having noticed that the boy from District Eleven was finishing his interview. They had brought on a translator to sign to Aron what Caesar was saying and tell the audience what Aron was signing. Soon enough though, his interview was over and it was time for Mina's.

"Now, let's welcome Ms. Mina Valley!" Caesar said, beckoning her towards him. She felt her head start to pound but she walked forward, albeit slowly, anyway. Graciously she took a seat. She answered a few questions about her family and her stay in the Capitol but the longer she was up there, the more her head hurt, and the more it was impossible to focus on anything, even her interview.

Finally, it was over and she was sadly glad that the crowd didn't applaud nearly as loud as they had for other tributes because she knew the sound would hurt her head even more. She stumbled off stage and into a chair, blinking in and out of consciousness as Torren's interview went along.

Luckily she managed to get all the way back to her room in the training center and collapse in the bed, unaware of what was to come tomorrow.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you like this new chapter! It was a lot longer than my usual chapters and I', quite proud of myself, although I'll have to admit it had to be longer due to the nature of the interviews, I still think I'm growing as a writer and hopefully, I can write lots more longer chapters! Thank you so much to all of you who are still reading! If you are still reading can you please shoot me a PM notifying me that you're still reading, you don't even have to answer any questions. Those of you who are willing to review though, I am extremely thankful for! Reviews will help with sponsor gifts when we reach the arena but I don't want to spoil too much! Anyway, this chapter we got to see a lot more of Mina's thoughts on different tributes, and I hope you enjoyed that! Also, a note- I left out many of the interviews on purpose! Chapter questions: Who was your favorite interview? Do you have any predictions on who will die in the bloodbath? Thanks for reading, have a nice day!**


	11. Chapter 11: Boom

**Chapter 11: Boom**

* * *

Most people would expect Mina to wake up with a pit in her stomach. To be honest, they were exactly right. Before she could even open her eyes, she was nauseous. Mina had not felt this nauseous before in her entire life. Sometimes she would catch a fever back home, or maybe she wouldn't eat for an extra long time, both of those would make her sick. But this? This was the sickness of her impending death.

She thought of what her mom would say, the best way to predict your future is to create it. That never really made sense to her, but now, in a way, maybe it does. Maybe it's the fact that in just a few hours, she could be dead on the ground with no one to remember her by. Or maybe, it's the fact that she's older now. Either way, her life had changed and there was no going back.

All she could do was take a deep breath and get out of bed. Breakfast was served early and despite what she was told by the whole team, she didn't eat much. A piece of toast and a pear was good enough for her. She knew she would struggle for food in the arena but the idea was so far off in her mind, she simply ignored it, favoring the fact that know, she wasn't very hungry.

Before long, she was mounting a hovercraft and being taken to the arena for this year's Hunger Games. She was a tribute. Instead of dwelling on her own thoughts, she decided to observe those around her.

Torren was sitting quietly, not even mumbling to himself. His head was down and he sat calmly, as if sleeping.

Aron was mumbling to himself, unlike Torren, but his words were hard to hear.

Kit and Malvolio talked strategy, non-stop. They knew they were facing death and were working hard to stop it.

Autumn talked fast to Jem who simply listened, nodding along and adding in a reply every once in a while.

Ebony seemed uninterested, as if she didn't know what was going on exactly.

Richter stared daggers at the other tributes, as if planning his kills. When his eyes passed over Mina's she shuddered with fear.

Gerv was clearly trying to communicate something with Hesper, but the other girl was not getting it right. They didn't want to talk loudly enough for others to hear about their plans but they were having lots of trouble communicating with facial expressions and hand movements. Gerv looked positively, ready to scream.

Next to Hesper, Willoughby was calm. He muttered to himself occasionally and looked as if he was thinking. But he wasn't panicking.

However, Zach was panicking. The poor jokester probably didn't give a lot of thought into the games and now he was scared.

The careers talked animatedly, even suggesting strategies and tributes to kill, their key was they used codenames for the other tributes. It was smart for sure, Mina wouldn't have thought of it. Louis made a joke that made everyone laugh, even Coral who was looking quite sour, unlike usual.

Finally, Delilah and Harmund were both quiet, not talking to each other despite being allies.

Mina was too caught up in the other tributes that she didn't notice the person sticking a needle into her arm. Soon enough, they had reached the arena and she was ushered off to a room where Cinna joined her. He helped her get dressed and ready for the Games.

She barely even noticed her headache before the blinding light of the sun came into view and she was being lifted on her pedestal. She tried to push through it and observe her surroundings, the lush green field and the glittering gold cornucopia full of supplies.

_60, 59, 58._

To her right was Henry, the boy from District 4. She shuddered and decided to run the opposite way, fortunately Flora, the girl from District 11 was on her other side.

_40, 39, 38._

Her head pounded hard but she tried to focus and create a plan. Oh gosh, why hadn't she thought of this sooner?

_20, 19, 18._

She would run forward, to her left and grab the small pack and then she would make a beeline towards the forest.

_10, 9, 8._

Mina leaned over the edge of her pedestal, ready to run.

_7, 6, 5._

Mina felt dizzy, her headache was getting worse.

_4, 3, 2._

The world began to spin and before she knew it she was slipping off her pedestal. She barely had the energy to scream as her head collided with the ground and everything exploded around her.

* * *

**Did you expect that? No? Good! Wow okay. Take a deep breath. Yep, that's just what you read. Don't worry, the story is not over. In fact, it's barely begun! The POV format will change! If you'd like to know what it is changed to, let me know. If you'd rather, it be a surprise, go ahead and wait for the next chapter. Okay, wow. This was a lot. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I've been looking forward to writing it! Chapter questions: 1. What are your thoughts on what just happened? 2. What are you looking forward to as the story goes on? 3. How could I have improved this chapter?**


	12. Chapter 12: Blood In The Air

**Chapter 12: Blood In The Air**

* * *

For a second, no one moves, as if petrified by Mina's death. Every tribute stared at the crater where she once stood. Shocked, scared, confused. It was dead silent. Perhaps none of them had even heard the gong ring.

Then suddenly, the Bloodbath began. The careers leaped off their pedestals, thundering towards the Cornucopia to grab weapons. Torren, Autumn, and Jem ran straight into the wilderness, not even trying for supplies.

Marcia grabbed a pair of spears, tossing one to Henry and turning on her heel to chase after an outlier. She spotted Aron, running into the woods and sprinted after him. He couldn't hear her coming and as everyone predicted, she reached his side in no time, skewering him through the back and watching as his limp body fell to the ground.

Harmund watched Aron die and he immediately whipped around, running as fast as he could into the woods, without any supplies, abandoning his alliance. Willougby saw him go and shouted to Delilah, that he got a pack and they should run but the girl insisted on staying.

Louis followed Marcia's lead and grabbed two short-swords, beginning to prowl across the clearing. His eyes fell on Orla, rifling through a pack and he crept up on her slowly, each step placed delicately as to not alert her of his position. She didn't notice him until it was too late as he slashed her neck with his swords.

After Orla's death, Zach was ready to get out. He did not want to die in the same way his district partner did, in fact, he did not want to die at all. His eyes met Willougby's, his ally, and the two nodded. "Delilah! Run now, or we'll leave you here!" He begged.

"No!" Delilah responded.

Zach and Willoughby took off, each of them with a pack hoisted over their shoulder.

Coral tried to run after them but she felt a hook dig into her side and she screamed as Richter lifted her into the air and slammed her onto the ground. "Help!" She cried.

Henry, spotted the poor girl flailing around and ran immediately to her side, leaping at Richter with his spear. The boy from Seven dodged out of the way, grinning wickedly. Richter slashed Henry in the face with his hook and watched as the boy stumbled back, disoriented. It wasn't hard for Richter to pin him down and end his life.

By then, Coral had escaped and so Richter decided to desert as well, heading into the woods. He was intercepted by Marcia and they quickly began to duel. Marcia leaped forward, stabbing violently with her spear. Richter dodged out of the way and slashed his hook. The two repeated this pattern for what felt like an eternity before Richter managed to get the upper hand, he pinned her down and slashed her throat before retreating, having taken out the highest scorers in the arena.

The clearing was slowly emptying of tributes, Kit and Malvolio had run, and Hesper, after searching fervently for Gerv but not finding her also took off.

Delilah had yet to make a kill like she promised she would and she spotted Lou barreling towards her, so she readied her knife. However, Lou was stronger and more capable and one swipe of his shortsword sent her tumbling to the ground. Delilah's life flashed before her eyes and she wailed for help.

It was a miracle that Ebony came slamming into Lou, giving Delilah enough time to escape as Louis stabbed the girl from Eight, killing her.

Moss and Flora were the last outliers at the Cornucopia and Adonis and Aphrodite, both without kills, worked together to corner them against the horn. The two begged for their lives but the career siblings were merciless and soon enough they were dead.

The four remaining careers started to organize the supplies when they realized the canons had yet to have gone off. Suddenly, as if on cue. Gerv leaped out from behind a crate and ran like the wind to escape. Adonis chased after her. Gerv wasn't dumb, she knew that she was going to be outrun so after her third attempt at swerving away when Adonis finally caught up to her, she did something that only she would have the guts to do.

Gervanna Garcia of District Seven punched Adonis in the throat. She had only meant to disorient him but her punch was strong and well-timed and he collapsed, violently shaking. This gave her enough time to sprint away.

* * *

**That was a lot! Once again, shorter than I wanted but I still think I am improving. I hope you liked this chapter. I will be doing eulogies next chapter. Also next chapter we start the new POV format, this one wasn't strictly from anyone's POV, more of a recap! Chapter Questions: 1. How could I have improved this chapter? 2. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Have a great day y'all!**


	13. Chapter 13: Day 1, Let The Games Begin

**Chapter 13: Day 1, Let The Games Begin.**

* * *

**Aphrodite Belgarde, 18**

**District 1 Female**

Adonis was dead. Aphrodite didn't know what to think. She was upset, obviously. But maybe he deserved it? He never had trained as hard as her. He should've never volunteered. But the fact that that stupid girl from Seven could take out her brother. That was upsetting. It would've been noble for him to die some other way, but to choke to death? Because of some random girl punching him in the throat? No way, that wasn't okay.

She signed and stood up from her brother's corpse, wiping away the sweat, dirt, and blood on her face. She turned towards her remaining allies, Lou and Coral. They were working hard to fortify the Cornucopia. Most years, there would still be 6 members of the pack, but due to this year's absolute disaster of a Bloodbath, there were only 3 of them. So it was even more important that the Cornucopia is safe and hard to get to for the outlying districts.

She caught Lou's eye, gave him a weak smile, and began to focus on sorting supplies. Each of them had a chosen weapon, hers being a sword, Lou's two broadswords, and Coral's a cutlass. She also sorted through medicine, all of them were relatively unharmed except for Coral's arm, due to that nasty Seven boy, Richter, but she was all bandaged up and fighting through it like a true career.

**Harmund Chi, 18**

**District 3 Male**

Harmund was suddenly in the woods, all alone, without an alliance, without any supplies. He desperately wanted to go home. Oh, how he missed Frank. If only he hadn't been reaped and he had confessed his feelings in a normal way instead of volunteering for him. What had he gotten himself into?

He wondered what the other tributes were up too. Zach was probably making jokes. Willoughby was probably doing something foolish. Delilah was no doubt trying to kill someone.

**Delilah Calndrea, 14**

**District 3 Female**

Oh god! Oh god! Oh, f***! Delilah was so screwed. Why on earth had she volunteered for these games! Now she was trapped in an arena and she was most certainly going to die! Why was she so stupid? What if they were hunting her? Oh god no! She didn't want to die. She had plans to kill in this arena but now imagining taking someone's life when hers could be taken so easily in return, it was so so scary.

**Willoughby Trundle, 14**

**District 6 Male**

Willougby and Zach were both quiet as they walked, neither of them acted like their normal selves. Neither of them had anything to say. They had lost two allies, but at least they had supplies. They each had a backpack, Zach had a dagger, and Willougby had a sleeping bag. They forged on through the woods for a long time before they made camp, trying their best to distance themselves from other tributes.

**Hesper Chock, 15**

**District 6 Female**

Hesper was mad. She had escaped the bloodbath alive, yes. But Willoughby was still alive, and Hesper had no supplies in which to kill him. She stomped along, not caring about who would hear. Simply getting out her anger. What was the point in getting herself into this mess? Now she had to get out of it, and she knew it wouldn't be easy.

**Richter Match, 16**

**District 7 Male**

Richter had killed two people! Two! Both careers, too. Marcia and Henry both fell to his hook, and honestly, it was exhilarating. He had expected this to be fun, but it was so much more than that. He was ready to take on the arena and defeat every last one of them. He had his hook, as well as two packs of supplies and he was ready to fight.

**Torren Dilark, 15**

**District 12 Male**

Torren had managed to find himself a good-sized stick to use as a weapon and a tool and he walked along beside Jem and Autumn as they headed into the cornfields. Autumn soon began to frett that they shouldn't have left without supplies but Torren quieted him saying that it was responsible and they would be sponsored a gift.

* * *

**THE FALLEN:**

**24th Place: Mina Valley [D12], Killed by mines. / Created by me.**

I always knew Mina wouldn't win, but I had hoped to carry her to the end. However, I wanted a change in the story and I figured it would be easiest to kill her. I never portrayed her the way I wanted to, no matter how hard I tried. But I still love her, rest easy my friend.

**23rd Place: Aron Servantes [D11], Killed by Marcia. / Submitted by santiago . poncini20**

Aww, Aron, we barely got to see any of him but I always knew he would be a bloodbath. Not due to his deafness, but because 20 submitted him to me as a bloodbath. I was very grateful for this and he fit well into the story, I'm only upset he couldn't be featured more.

**22nd Place: Orla Siller [D5], Killed by Lou. / Submitted by DragonoftheStars1429**

N/A.

**21st Place: Henry Luthor [D4], Killed by Richter. / Created by me.**

N/A.

**20th Place: Marcia Slateston [D2], Killed by Richter. / Submitted by DragonoftheStars1429.**

N/A.

**19th Place: Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way [D8], Killed by Lou. / Submitted by santiago . poncini 20**

Oh wow, Ebony was fun to write with, I always knew she would die in the bloodbath but I only wish I could've had more fun with her during training. I hope you stay around and keep reading 20 because you have some tributes left!

**18th Place: Flora Hemmingway [D11], Killed by Adonis. / Submitted by Andii99**

N/A.

**17th Place: Moss Litiel [D8], Killed by Aphrodite. / Submitted by DragonoftheStars1429.**

N/A.

**16th Place: Adonis Belgarde [D1], Killed by Gerv. / Submitted by Andii99.**

* * *

**This is more of a filler chapter to check in with everyone! I hope you enjoyed it none-the-less. Some of the eulogies were not filled out do to the submitter not sending me a full form. Sorry, :/. Anyways- this story will have a sponsor system! Starting with this chapter, if you review this chapter with your thoughts on the chapter after you can PM me or message me on discord, saying you would like to sponsor your tribute something. It can really be anything! You will be able to do this, each new chapter! Sponsoring might determine whether your tribute lives or dies! Each reader, once they've reviewed, can sponsor one tribute per chapter though so those of you with multiple, be careful! You can even sponsor if you don't have any tributes! The next update will come up soon, in at least 24 hours so message me asap if you would like to sponsor your tribute! The last thing is, after Pawns, I will be starting a story called "Partners: The 100th Hunger Games", it will be a revivation (is that even a word) of my first failed SYOT which has since been deleted. Tribute submissions are not open yet because I haven't finished the prologue. But escort submissions are! PM me or message me on discord if you have any questions! Chapter Questions: 1. Who do you think will win? 2. Who do you think will die next? Have a nice day!**


	14. Chapter 14: Day 2, Let The Angels Sing

**Chapter 14: Day 2, Let The Angels Sing**

* * *

**Gervanna "Gerv" Garcia, 17**

**District 7 Female**

Gerv woke up exhausted, she had spent almost all of yesterday running as fast as she could away from the Cornucopia and into the forest. She was pretty fast sure, but she didn't think she had the endurance to make it all the way to the force field, but she did.

She wanted nothing more than to just go back to sleep but she knew she couldn't. She wasn't the most responsible person, scratch that, she was probably the most irresponsible person. But she knew she was in the Hunger Games now and she had to get moving. All she had was a dagger which she had stolen from that boy from 1, what was his name? Astral? Alabastor? Adonis? Yep, it was Adonis.

She also had an empty water bottle and the moment she stood up to look for water, she realized how dehydrated she actually was. Water became her first priority and she spent the day searching for water but found nothing of the sort. She began to fret, hoping someone would send her something to drink as a sponsor gift soon.

Gerv would not die from dehydration. If she was going out, she would go out with a bang. Make a spectacle, make everyone proud. She had spent her whole life doing things she wasn't supposed to, why not try one more thing?

While Gerv pondered on that, she kept moving. She wove in between the trees in search of water or another tribute. She needed an ally. One of her strengths was she could be quite sociable, she was sure she would be able to make anyone her ally if she tried hard enough.

Suddenly the sound of soft music played and she looked up to see a sponsor gift coming down. She hastily ripped it open, praying it would be water. After unraveling it she realized it was a slingshot and an idea came into her brain. A dangerous idea. A spicy idea. An idea that would fit the girl oh-so-very-well.

**Autumn Roselin, 15**

**District 9 "Female" **

Autumn was the first to wake up, eager to start the day. The quicker this was over, the quicker he could go home. He missed home so much, he missed his family and his friends. Even his house, and his annoying neighbors. If only he could just go back now, without having to worry about all of this.

Torren was next to wake, to the sound of soft music and he leaped up to see a sponsor gift for him. A dagger! He turned around and the two celebrated quietly, happy to finally have a weapon.

Before long the sun had risen a little bit into the sky so Autumn woke up Jem.

"Come on, let's get moving! The gamemakers will target us if we're slow."

**Louis Esau-Lapointé, 18**

**District 2 Male**

If Louis had to describe his feelings with one word, it would be annoyed. He woke up to Aphrodite and Coral all ready to go hunting and they left him to guard the horn. He wished he could be out there hunting. He could easily take on the rest of the tributes in the arena. Sure, Aphrodite or Richter would put up a fight, but he would win. And then Coral and Kit, she could easily beat those two. It was just a matter of time before he returned home as a victor.

He heard a rustling in the bushes and he immediately looked up, stalking quietly over to the bushes. He searched and found nothing but when he turned around he saw Hesper at the Cornucopia. He grinned, eager to make a kill and chased after her. She grabbed a pack of supplies from the ground and ran as fast as she could away from the career, screaming wildly.

He had almost reached her when she panicked, stopping and throwing the backpack in his face, causing him to topple to the ground. By the time he stood up again, the girl was gone. How had he been so stupid? He should've never fallen for her trick with the rustling in the bushes.

He stalked back to the horn and waited for another hour for the girls. He soon received a sponsor gift though! A letter from his boyfriend and another from his dads. They both said relatively the same thing, talking about how much they missed him and were rooting for him to come home. He smiled and shouted, "I love you, Damian!" Hoping his boyfriend would say it back.

**Kit Merino, 18**

**District 10 Female**

Kit and Malvolio were running as fast as they could. The girls from 1 and 4 were on their tail. Kit didn't dare look back, knowing she wouldn't be able to take on Aphrodite in a duel, sure maybe she could beat Coral, the little girl. But Aphrodite was older and stronger. Despite Kit's limp leg, she was running like she was going to die. In all fairness, she might die.

Soon she lost sight of Malvolio while running in the cornfields, "Malvolio!" She screamed.

"I'm here!" He replied, appearing out of the brush and running with her.

"We need to split up!" She said, gasping for breath.

"No!" Malvolio replied angrily, almost dangerously.

"Why not?" Kit asked, terrified.

"Come with me!" he replied, ignoring her question.

She followed him as they swerved out of the way, separating from the path. HE grabbed her arm and pulled her to the ground, covering her mouth. "Shh!" He said.

Soon enough, the career girls raced by, thinking they went the other way. They were safe, at last.

**Harmund Chi, 18**

**District 3 Male**

Harmund was starving. He hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and yesterday he had run and run and not stopped until he could barely walk anymore. He needed something with water or protein in it. He had to survive.

He thought of Frank, sitting at home. Was he watching? Did he care? Harmund hoped he did. Maybe if Harmund on, he and Frank could be together. Or maybe Frank didn't like him. Stop, Harmund told himself. Focusing on the now. He had to get food or he would die.

He spotted a bush of delicious blueberries and raced over, stuffing a handful in his mouth, not bothering to examine them. They tasted weird, not like any blueberry he had ever eaten. Looking back, they kind of looked like those berries they had in the Training Center. The poisonous ones. What were they called? Nightlock? Nightlock! Oh my gosh! Harmund had swallowed nightlock.

His panic didn't last long and before long his canon rang.

* * *

**OTHER EVENTS:**

**-Richter gets a bundle of bandages as a sponsor gift.**

**-Everyone else hides but doesn't do much else.**

* * *

**DEATHS:**

**15th Place: Harmund Chi [D3], Ate poisonous berries / Submitted by santiago . poncini20**

**I had fun writing Harmund! He was interesting and fun to play with. I hope his family and friends can move on. Sorry for not developing him more. I hope you'll stick around to see Delilah and Torren, 20! RIP Harmund Chi.**

* * *

**HAS/NEEDS LIST:**

CAREERS: Aphrodite [D1], Lou [D2], Coral [D4]

Has: Everything / Needs: Luxury Items

OH F***: Delilah [D3]

Has: Nothing / Needs: Food Supply, Water Supply, The Ability To Go Home

LOST BOYS: Zach [D5], Willoughby [D6]

Has: Jerkyx2, Dried Fruitx2, Sleeping Bag, Empty Waterbottlesx2, Daggersx2 / Needs: Water Supply, Extra Food

KILL OR BE KILLED: Hesper [D6]

Has: Nothing / Needs: To Kill Willoughby

SPICY SPITFIRE: Gerv [D7]

Has: Empty Water Bottle, Dagger, Sling Shot / Needs: Water Supply, Weapon of Choice, Food Supply

CAPTAIN HOOK: Richter [D7]

Has: Food Supply, Empty Waterbottlesx2, Hook Bandages / Needs: Luxury Items, Water Supply

CIS'NT AND TORREN: Autumn, Jem [D9], Torren [D12]

Has: Sanity / Needs: Water Supply, Food Supply, Weapons of Choice

HOME SWEET HOME: Kit, Malvolio [D10]

Has: Sword, Jerky, Empty Waterbottle/ Needs: Water Supply, Malvolio's Weapon of Choice, Food Supply

* * *

**That was a good chapter! Thank you all so much for helping me throughout this story, reviews and PMs are so kind and I'm so glad I have made it to this point! I am trying my best! Partners escort subs are still open, and tribute subs will open after Pawns is done! I hope you liked this chapter! If you review this one, you can send a sponsor gift to a tribute of your choice! Chapter Questions: 1. Did Harmund's death surprise you? 2. What do you think Gerv will do? 3. How could I have improved with this chapter? (Bonus: 4. How have I improved in this chapter since earlier chapters?). Have a great day y'all! **


	15. Chapter 15: Day 3, Rising Action

**Chapter 15: Day 3, Rising Action**

* * *

**Coral Hart, 14**

**District 4 Female**

Coral wakes up just in time to watch the sunrise. She grins, remembering all the times at home when she would wake up early to watch the sunrise. It really was a beautiful experience. All the colors really inspired her! Especially with her makeup.

She had her whole future planned out ahead of her. First, she would win the games. Next, she would go big as a makeup artist in the Capitol. It kind of stopped there. At least she had a prominent goal. Or two really. Just one would be easier to reach, the makeup one. The Hunger Games proved to be harder than she had thought. She was just 14. How was she supposed to survive?

By now, Coral was fully awake and she noticed Lou outside, receiving a sponsor gift. She watched him take out a small vial of something and go over to their food store, mixing the contents of the vial with the food. She suddenly realized what he was doing, he was trying to poison her and Aphrodite! She was about to get up and start screaming at him when she realized, he was much older than her and could probably beat her in a fight. She kept her mouth shut, something she didn't do often.

She quickly pretended to wake up when Lou walked inside. "Good morning Lou." She said, trying to conceal the fear in her voice.

"Mornin Coral!" He replied, shaking Aphrodite awake.

The girl woke with a start, letting out a small scream. She must've had a bad dream.

Coral waited patiently for Aphrodite and Lou to set out hunting, but as soon as she was sure they were gone, she set her plan into motion. She darted around gathering supplies and stuffing them into the largest backpack she could find. She put a sleeping bag, several bottles of water, a water purifying device, several containers of (non-poisoned) food, an extra knife, and anything else she could grab. She put the backpack on her back and cutlass in hand, went into the cornfields, abandoning the careers.

**Richter Match, 16**

**District 7 Male**

Richter was walking along when he heard a cheering noise, he immediately ducked behind a tree, readying his weapon. But when he peeked out and saw the girl from District Seven, he loosened his grip. He didn't have to worry about that girl. The only thing he had to worry about was the way she smelled. She stunk real bad. She smelled like garlic mixed with shit. He had no idea how someone could have that bad hygiene.

He wondered what she was cheering about so he looked again and to his surprise he saw the girl holding a bottle of beer which within seconds she had drunk half of. He was shocked, surprised, and maybe a little impressed. He wanted a sip of that beer.

"Hey!" He called out. "Wanna give me some of that beer?" He said, putting down his weapon and putting his hands up. She smiled.

"Only if you'll ally with me." She replied, crossing her arms.

"No." He replied. She took a swig of the bottle.

"Fine!" He groaned. He would just kill her tomorrow anyway.

"Great!" She tossed him the beer.

**Malvolio Renard, 18**

**District 10 Male**

"What was life like for you back home?" Malvolio asked as the two trudged along on their path.

"Normal, I guess. I live with my grandparents." Kit started.

"No way! I live with my grandmother too! Or really, my grandmother and my parents. But it's still a coincidence." Malvolio said, grinning.

"Oh really?" Kit replied. "I think my grandparents know your grandmother!"

"That's great!" Malvolio replied. "Hey, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"What happened to your leg?"

"Oh well- Wait! Hold on, be quiet." Kit whispered, throwing her hand out to stop Malvolio from moving. She surveyed the area quickly like a deer looking for its predator. "We're fine," she said, after what seemed like centuries of waiting.

"Thank gosh," Malvolio replied.

"To answer your question, I got run over by a bull."

"A bull?"

"Yep!" Kit said, smiling.

"Ugh. Why do I get the feeling we're being watched?" Malvolio said.

**Aphrodite Belgarde, 18**

**District 1 Female**

"Because you are," Lou whispered, answering the boy's question. She and Lou crouched in the bushes behind the two tributes from District Ten, waiting to strike. The girl had a sword, the boy had no weapon. This would be easy.

"What's our plan?" Aphrodite asked Lou.

"I say we jump out now and chase 'em till they're done and kill them quickly." He replied.

"Good enough for me," Aphrodite said.

Suddenly, she leaped out of the bushes and she and Lou ran towards the pair from Ten.

"Run!" Kit screamed, running as fast as she could with her limp leg.

The two tried their best to escape but they were no match for the careers, especially Kit with her limp.

Aphrodite drew her sword and slashed it at the girl from District Ten, causing her to fall to the ground. She quickly got up though and the two dueled. Aphrodite swung and Kit dodged. Kit swung and Aphrodite dodged. They continued this pattern a few more times before Aphrodite was distracted by Lou's voice.

"Woohoo! That's three kills for me!" He said.

Aphrodite whirled around to see his one of his swords sticking out of the boy's chest. Unfortunately for Aphrodite, this moment of distraction gave Kit the upper hand and the girl grabbed Aphrodite, making her drop her sword. She held Aphrodite by the neck and raised her sword, ready to slash her through.

"Drop your weapon or I kill her!" Kit screamed, shaking scaredly.

Lou pondered for a second and Aphrodite scowled. "Drop your weapon!" She screamed, terrified she was gonna die.

He dropped his weapon. But then he surged forward. Kit, surprised, dropped her Aphrodite and her sword, giving the girl from District One enough time to swirl away as Lou punched the girl in the face. He doubled back and grabbed one of his sword, slashing her throat.

The two careers headed back to the Cornucopia to find Coral gone and some of their stuff missing. Aphrodite barely cared. She just wanted to eat, the two had not stopped for lunch so she grabbed some food and stuffed it in her mouth.

It tasted weird, she thought. She didn't put much thought into it and offered to be the guard for the night. But before long she slumped over, dead, not noticing as Lou stepped out of his sleeping bag and grinned, having made five kills.

**Jem Raine, 15**

**District 9 "Male" **

Jem was eager to keep moving but Autumn and Torren kept lagging behind. They shook their head as Autumn laughed loudly at another one of Torren's jokes. Normally, they'd be joining in. But the group had gone a long way and still had no water. That was their first priority, or at least theirs. Finding water.

Luckily for Jem, a sponsor gift appeared, with their name on it. Autumn and Torren were too busy attracting other tributes to notice their gift. So Jem opened it on their own. It was a full water bottle. They ignored their previous statement. They all needed this gift!

They turned around and the two others rejoiced in the water. Before long, Torren received a bottle of water as well. They decided to drink one bottle and save the other. So they split it the best they could and drank up.

Jem felt renewed and they convinced the others to finally focus more. Soon all three were traversing the wheat fields, looking for food and more water.

**Zachary "Zach" Brenn, 15**

**District 5 Male**

Zach and Willoughby had tried to ration their food. They really did! But they were too hungry and soon, all of their food was gone.

"Hey, at least we're finally embracing the "Hunger" Games!" Zach joked, using comedy to diffuse the dire situation, something he often did. He thought of many times at school where he had settled disputes and arguments with one joke.

Willoughby didn't laugh, for the first time since they had allied. "We could die Zach."

* * *

**CANNONS:**

**14th Place: Malvolio Renard (D10), Killed by Lou / Submitted by Elim9**

Malvolio was fun and he was sweet! I enjoyed writing him, even if it wasn't a lot! Hopefully, his family won't miss him too much. Elim, if you're still reading, I'm sorry I killed Malvolio, hope you stick around to see Hesper and Willougby! RIP Malvolio Renard.

**13th Place: Kit Merino (D10), Killed by Lou / Submitted by A Proud Bibliophile**

Kit was one of my favorites and I really wish she could've lasted longer! But faced against Lou and Aphrodite, she stood no chance. I hope I did her justice when I wrote her and I'm sorry she didn't last very long. RIP Kit Merino.

**12th Place: Aphrodite Belgarde (D10), Killed by Lou / Submitted by Andii99**

Aphrodite was fun to play with, I'm sad I couldn't do her to her full potential. But she wasn't smart enough to recognize the poison. Sorry ANdii, If you're still reading, I hope you stick around even if you don't have any tributes left! RIP Aphrodite Belgarde.

* * *

****ALLIANCES + HAS/NEEDS:****

Deadly and Dangerous: Lou (D2)

Has: Everything / Needs: Luxury Items

Needs Help: Delilah (D3)

Has: Nothing / Needs: **Everything**

Alone but Safe: Coral (D4)

Has: Cutlass (Weapon of Choice), Food Supply, Water Supply, Sleeping Bag / Luxury Items

The Boys Next Door: Zach (D5), Willoughby (D6)

Has: Sleeping Bag, Waterbottle, Empty Waterbottle, Daggerx2 / Water Supply, **Food Supply**, Sleeping Bag

Hunting for Willougby: Hesper (D6)

Has: Dagger / Needs: **Water Supply, Food Supply**

Stinky and Planning: Gerv (D7)

Has: Empty Beerbottle, Dagger, Slingshot / Needs: **Water Supply, Food Supply, **Sleeping Bag

Captain Hook: Richter (D7)

Has: Food Supply, Waterbottle, Hook, Bandages, Sleeping Bag / Needs: Water Supply, Luxury Items

Hydrated Trio: Autumn, Jem (D9), Torren (D12)

Has: Waterbottle, Empty Waterbottle, Dagger / Needs: Water Supply, Weapons of Choicex2, **Food Supply**

* * *

**New chapter alert! So soon after the last! I hope y'all are enjoying my upload speed! Not much to say this time. Remember to sponsor your tributes and submit an escort or two to Partners, my upcoming story! The prologue will be out soon! Chapter Questions: 1. What do you think of this chapter? 2. Who do you think will die next? 3. Who is your favorite in the arena right now? 4. Who is your least favorite? Have a nice day! **


	16. Chapter 16: Day 4, The Rivalry

**Chapter 16: Day 4, The Rivalry**

* * *

**Louis "Lou" Esau-Lapointé, 18**

**District 2 Male**

It was only the fourth day and Lou was already getting tired of everything. He just wanted to go home and see his boyfriend, Damian. The two were very close and it was hard to say goodbye to him, knowing he might not make it out alive.

You would think he would be less and less scared as the games went on, especially this time when he was the only career left. Well, Coral was a career. She had only scored an 8, so she didn't really count in his head. But he was more scared than ever, seeing all the death really made him upset.

He got through it though. He just pictured himself in the Victor's Village. He was starting a new life with Damian, but still in contact with his old friends and his dads, of course. He imagined having two kids, a daughter, and a son. He couldn't picture what they would be named. He'd have to think about it. He thought of the mess they would have, trying to figure out what to do with their last names. He imagined them having two cats, he didn't really care what they looked like, they would probably be rescues anyway. He had a cat back home, Salmon. He was adorable, technically he was Dad's cat, but Lou loved him more. He was a black bicolor and he had the cutest blue eyes. He wished he could go home and see him.

Lou shook himself back to reality upon seeing a sponsor gift appear in the air. He smiled at the music it played and stood up to grab it. He had been sitting down in the grass in front of the horn, thinking about life and taking a break from all the violence of the games for just one day. He knew no one would attack him, they wouldn't dare. If they hadn't figured it out before, Lou had clearly asked the gamemakers to lower his score in favor of looking weak. Now, of course, he had released his full potential.

He unraveled the gift, surprised to find a pack of three smoke bombs. He wasn't upset, just shocked. He hadn't expected them and honestly didn't know what the hell to do with them. But he slid them into his pocket anyway, he would find some use for them. After putting them in his pocket, he was about to throw away the gift when he noticed a note, he quickly opened it.

_Five down, ten left to go. Stay strong - Enobaria._

He smiled, happy to receive a note from his mentor. But his smile quickly turned into a frown and he realized he'd better start taking this shit seriously again. He wasn't allowed to have an off day. He was in the goddamn Hunger Games!

He set to work, finding the largest pack he could find and filling it with as many supplies as he could. For good measure, he filled up a smaller, second pack with the essentials in case he had to drop the first one. Then, he began carrying as much stuff as he could to the lake and dumping it in. By the end of the morning, the Cornucopia was clear of resources and Lou had the most supplies of any other tribute in the entire arena. But most importantly, he was ready to go home.

* * *

**Coral Hart, 14**

**District 4 Female**

Coral cheered as the trumpets blared, standing over the bodies of her opponents. Louis's neck was slit. Jem's body crumpled up on top of Autumn's. Torren's was not far from theirs and he lay crookedly, displaying the large gash in his side. Willoughby and Zach lay side by side, their heads having been smashed together. Delilah's body was closest to Coral's, her leg was nearly cut off and a deep cut was placed on her throat. Richter was the hardest to kill and his body showed several scratches inflicted by her cutlass. The final two bodies were Hesper and Gerv, slain separately but lain to rest together, both of their necks had been slit. She had been crowned the victor of the 74th Annual Hunger Games! She rejoiced at the sound of the music that played. It sounded like the sound that would play when she received a sponsor gift! Oh, wait.

Coral woke up with a start, spotting a sponsor gift drifting from the sky. Her heart sank, realizing that her victory was just a dream and wouldn't be a reality for several tough days. But she had her eyes set on the prize, she would fulfill her dream of winning the Games and going big with her makeup career. No matter what it took!

She opened the sponsor gif to find a vial of poison, very similar to the one that Lou had received only yesterday morning. A smile spread on her lips and she quickly opened the note that came with it.

_Show 'em whatcha got! - Finnick_

By now she was definitely smiling. She stood up, ready to start her day, and put the poison to good use.

After some thinking, she figured it would be best to save the poison for a later date, she would make Lou pay for what he had done to Aphrodite and tried to do to her. No matter what it took, she would leave the arena as the victor.

* * *

**Zachary "Zach" Brenn, 15**

**District 5 Male**

Zach was shockingly well-rested. He was also well-fed and well-hydrated. He and Willougby slept like flies last night and then they lucked out, finding a stream and a bush of non-toxic berries. The two ate well and stored the rest for future consumption. They also washed in the river, drank some, and filled up their bottles.

Now, he and Willougby walked in silence. Zach, for once, not thinking about jokes, recalled what Willougby had told him about his and Hesper's relationship.

Apparently they each led a different gang back in their home district and due to some accidental bad flirting on Willoughby's part, one of Hesper's kids got wrapped up in the drama of Willoughby's gang and so the two gangs had a fight. Hesper dared Willoughby to volunteer for the Games with her so they could settle it once and for all, and he did it. She did too. They both volunteered and here they were.

Zach hadn't seen Hesper in a few days. He wondered how she was? It seemed weird for him to wish someone was unwell. But he definitely wished Hesper was unwell. If she was well, then she would be popping out of the bushes at any moment, trying to kill him and Willoughby. More so, she would be trying to kill Willoughby and would probably kill him too.

"Found ya!" A voice startled Zach out of his thoughts and he whipped around to see Hesper emerge from the bushes. What a coincidence, he thought. Unlike what he pictured though, Hesper was unwell. She obviously hadn't slept in days, the bags under her eyes gave that away. Not to mention she was shaking, maybe it was adrenaline or fear? But it was definitely paired with the fact she was dehydrated and starving. "I finally found you, Willoughby," she panted, barely having enough energy to gasp for breaths, "Now I'm going to kill you." The girl was not acting like her usual self, she had gone completely psycho.

Willougby barely had time to react before Hesper, powered by adrenaline and spite, surged forward, dagger in hand. Zach whipped out his weapon and forced himself between the two instinctively, barely realizing he was putting himself in harm's way. Hesper stabbed, eager to hit Willougby but she only fell in the air.

Soon Willoughby had pulled out his dagger too and it was two against one. All three had daggers and all three wanted to get rid of someone. The battle began. Zach swung at Hesper. She stumped out of the way. She swung at Willougby. He dodged. They began to fight more fiercely but also dodge more scaredly.

Soon, they gained rhythm and it was several minutes before Zach finally stabbed Hesper in the throat. He whirled around to congratulate Willoughby but he was faced with Hesper, no knife in her throat. Zach suddenly realized what he had done wrong. Willougby's cannon fired and Zach took one final precaution, flying forward to stab Hesper in the head. When he sat up, panting, forehead drenched with sweat, blood, and dirt. He finally realized. Zachary Brenn was a murderer.

* * *

**Delilah Calandrea, 14**

**District 3 Female**

Delilah wanted more than anything to go home. She heard the two cannons ring seconds ago and she curled up tighter into her ball. She had barely eaten anything for days. Or, she did eat some bark off a tree. Does that count? She also ate a fly, but that wasn't on purpose. She was still starving.

She had never appreciated her life enough back home, it wasn't like she was ungrateful or depressed, she just simply didn't care. Now she cared though, now she knew people were hunting her to kill her and now she cared.

She thought of her family, her friends, even the kids she bullied. Did they miss her? She missed them. So very much. What had she gotten herself into?

"I wish I had never volunteered for the Hunger Games." She wept.

The wind stirred the branches and Delilah looked up, hopefully. She wasn't sure what she was expecting exactly. But she sure-ash-hell wasn't expecting a Fairy Godmother to come to grant her wish true. Or was she? It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. She was gonna die soon anyway.

* * *

**Gervanna "Gerv" Garcia, 17**

**District 7 Female **

The second Gerv had woke up that morning she had grabbed as many supplies as she could and bolted. She knew Richter was gonna kill her, she wasn't dumb. Just because all her friends called her dumb, and her teachers, and her parents, and other relatives, and other kids at school, and strangers, ugh! It didn't matter! She wasn't dumb!

Regardless if she was dumb or not, she was fast and managed to get away before Richter woke up. She had heard two canons throughout the morning and by that time she had stopped, drinking water from a nearby stream. She filled up her beer bottle with stream water and tucked it into her bag, ready to keep moving.

She thought of all the parties she was missing back home. Everyone was probably having a lot of fun without her. Shit, she hated this. If only she could be back home right now, partying like there was no tomorrow. Here, there could actually be no tomorrow.

She shook her head, deciding to think happier thoughts. Or less, sad thoughts. Not exactly happier thoughts. She had put a pause on her plan when she met Richter but now that she had some more supplies and they were down to nine tributes, she was ready to rock and roll! Gerv would make sure she was remembered.

* * *

**Autumn Roselin, 15**

**District 9 "Female"**

Autumn, Jem, and Torren laughed loudly, enjoying the sunshine. It was as if they were blissfully unaware that they were three of the remaining nine tributes and soon at least two of them had to die. They chatted and chatted and chatted about everything in between. Even Jem joined in, speaking up for once and enjoying the conversation.

Autumn and Torren had always been loud, but Jem's loudness was a new factor. However, this time, without Jem to warn them when they were too loud, they could easily alert other tributes.

Sadly, they did. Autumn had just made the most hilarious joke when the boy from District Two leaped out of the bushes, brandishing his swords in the sunlight. He pounced on the boy and held him close, threatening to stab him.

"No!" Jem begged, trying to run towards Autumn. Torren grabbed Jem's arm and pulled them back, a hard look on his face.

"Help me!" Autumn rasped, trying to breathe as Lou was holding him by his neck. The strong boy's muscled flexed, crushing his windpipes even more.

"Drop your weapons and surrender, now," Lou said. "If you leave, I'll kill him."

Jem dropped their weapon and fell to their knees. Torren didn't. In fact, Torren grabbed Jem and whispered something in their ear. Usually Autumn wold be able to hear what he was saying but the crushing feeling in his neck made it hard for him to focus on anything.

Jem nodded, tears forming in their eyes. Suddenly, Autumn's two allies leaped up and bolted away, tearing through the fields as Lou slashed Autumn's neck.

* * *

**DEATHS:**

**11th Place: Willoughby Trundle (D6), Killed by Zach / Submitted by Elim9**

Willoughby was really fun to write but unfortunately, due to the story format! I never got to explore his character the way I wanted to. I hope I did him justice, Elim. Sorry about you losing all your tributes so quickly. RIP Willoughby Trundle.

**10th Place: Hesper Chock (D6), Killed by Zach / Submitted by Elim9**

I loved Hesper, and like Willoughby, I'm sad I couldn't do her justice. I hope you liked her though! I kind of went crazy with her in the end, but I knew the effects of dehydration, starvation, and exhaustion would turn her crazy. So I did it. Unfortunately, she was used to make Zach's arc last longer. So sorry! RIP Hesper Chock.

**9th Place: Autumn Roselin (D9), Killed by Lou / Submitted by Guesttwelve**

I'm so sorry Guest! Autumn did not deserve the Hunger Games. I feel so bad for killing him off! But with Zach scoring two kills, I had to kill off Autumn. Plus, for an unrelated, kept secret because of spoilers, reason I couldn't keep him alive. Thanks for such a great tribute and I hope you read on to see Zach! RIP Autumn Roselin.

* * *

**ALLIANCES AND HAS/NEEDS LIST:**

Deadly and Dangerous: Lou

Has: Most Supplies, Weapons of Choice / Needs: Extra Supplies, Luxury Items

Crying and Camouflaged: Delilah  
Has: Nothing / Needs: Supplies, Luxury Items, Sanity

Curious and Confident: Coral

Has: Most Supplies, Weapon of Choice / Needs Extra Supplies, Luxury Items

Lost and Laughable: Zach

Has: Sleeping bag, Waterbottle, Daggerx3 / Needs Extra Supplies, Luxury Items, The Ability To Kill Seven more Times

Patient and Planning: Gerv

Has: Waterbottle, Dagger, Sleeping bag, Jerky, Dried Fruit / Needs: Extra Supplies, Luxury Items

Hooked and Handsome: Richter

Has: Waterbottle, Dagger, Hook (Weapon of Choice), Jerky, Dried Fruit / Nees: Extra Supplies, Luxury Items

Capricious and Crying: Jem (D9), Torren (D12)

Has: Nothing / Needs: Supplies, Weapons of Choice, No More Guilt

* * *

**Eyyy! Another fast update! Thank you all for supporting me throughout this story! I'm excited to see it grow and I can't wait for Partners too! Speaking of that, go submit escorts! The prologue will be up soon and tribute subs will open then too, don't worry! Hehe, advertising, and bragging over. I hope y'all liked this action-packed chapter! Everyone who is currently reading is on discord, so I want you to Dm me after you finish the chapter! I got a fun reader-based twist! Chapter Questions: 1. What was the most surprising part of the chapter? 2. What was the least surprising moment of the chapter? 3. Something else about the chapter. Have a great day!**


	17. Chapter 17: Day 5, Alliances Never Last

**Chapter 17: Day 5, Alliances Never Last**

* * *

**Louis "Lou" Esau-Lapointé, 18  
District 2 Male**

Louis was exhausted, to say the least. He had now made six kills in the arena. He just wanted to go home. He would do anything to go home. He had to do anything to go home.

The sound of soft music interrupted his thoughts and he got up from where he was sitting beside the horn to catch the sponsor gift. He eagerly ripped it open to find a picture of his dads and their cat, Salmon. He smiled and looked up into the sky.

"I'm gonna win! Then, I'm gonna come back home!" He yelled, at no one in particular. He didn't care if anyone heard him. In fact, it would make it better if someone heard him. It was time for him to end these games. It was time for him to become a victor.

He knew what he was going to do. Lou dragged his sleeping bag into the middle of the field around the Cornucopia. Then, he sat down and set a fire, just enough to cause some smoke without spreading. Finally, he laid down to rest in his sleeping bag. In a few hour's time, he planned to make another kill.

His plan was simple, by creating the fire, he would attract tributes nearby. At this point, everyone was hunting everyone. He knew if they came nearby, they would see him sleeping and think he's an easy kill. But he would spring up and take them out.

* * *

**Gervanna "Gerv" Garcia, 17**

**District 7 Female**

Gerv was up, bright-and-early in the morning, ready for the day. She was running out of supplies, but she knew the games would be over soon, so she didn't bother saving up. She had a good breakfast, or not exactly, she just had a normal breakfast, honestly, it was worse than normal. She ate a few pieces of jerky and some dried fruit.

She figured she had about a day left to organize her plan. She had informed the audience several times about her plan too, but never revealed what it was. She wanted it to be a big surprise to the audience. The Capitol would love her when she became a victor.

She heard the sound of soft music and looked up to see a sponsor gift coming her way. It was quite big and she had to wrestle it open, but when she discovered what was inside, her plan became a whole lot better.

Gerv was no armed with a confetti cannon, and she was ready to end these games.

* * *

**Coral Hart, 14**

**District 4 Female**

Coral finished up her breakfast, which was magnificent by the way. She was delivered a plate of steaming hot, eggs, toast, fruit, and pancakes. It was the best she had eaten in a long time.

After breakfast, she stood up and began walking into the woods. She had a plan. She would find that poor girl Delilah and they would become allies. Or at least that's what she hoped would happen. She knew the girl was barely surviving, so she'd give her some food and tell her about her plan.

Soon enough, Coral found her. She was sleeping in the same spot as yesterday.

"Wake up," Coral ordered, trying to hide a smile and look as powerful as she could.

Delilah woke up screaming. "Please don't kill me!" She begged.

"I won't," Coral replied. She smiled and stuck out her hand. "I have a proposition."

"What is it?" Delilah said, fear evident in her voice as she took the other girl's hand.

"We ally and take out the biggest threat in the games. Then we can split up."

Delilah smiled. It was a deal.

* * *

They enacted their pan later in the day, it was going much smoother than Coral had anticipated. She was excited! She and Delilah met at the forest's edge where she handed her the vial of poison. Delilah was to sneak over to Lou and deposit the poison in his food while he was sleeping. It was foolproof.

However, it wasn't so foolproof anymore. Delilah accidentally stepped too loud next to Lou and he leaped up ready to fight. Coal heard a scream but she ran away before she could notice Delilah getting killed. She heard her canon and couldn't decide whether or not to sob.

* * *

**DEATHS:**

**8th Place: Delilah Calandrea (D3), Killed by Lou / Submitted by santiago . poncini20**

Delilah was really fun to play with! I only wish I could've written her to her full extent! Unfortunately, hers and Coral's plan would've never worked with Lou's plan and she was the one that went. I had more plans for her but she was voted to die next. I hope I did her justice while she lasted, thanks for her 20, stick around to see Torren! RIP Delilah Calandrea.

* * *

**HAS/NEEDS LIST:**

Seven Kills?!: Lou (D2M)

Has: Weapons of Choice (Shortswords), Water Supply, Sleeping Bag, Memoirs

Needs: Food Supply, Luxury Items

The Youngest Left: Coral (D4F)

Has: Weapon of Choice (Cutlass), Water Supply, Food Supply, Sleeping Bag

Needs: Luxury Items

Still In Arc Town: Zach (D5M)

Has: Sleeping Bag, Water Supply, Weapon of Choice (Dagger)

Needs: Food Supply, Luxury Items

About To Ruin Everything: Gerv (D7F)

Has: Sleeping Bag, Weapon of Choice (Dagger), Confetti Cannon

Needs: Food Supply, Water Supply, Luxury Items

Hookin' Around: Richter (D7M)

Has: Sleeping Bag, Food Supply, Water Supply, Weapon of Choice (Hook)

Needs: Luxury Items

Not-So Hydrated Dou: Jem (D9M), Torren (D12M)

Has: Torren's Weapon of Choice (Dagger)

Needs: Sleeping Bagx2, Food Supply, Water Supply, Luxury Items, Jem's Weapon of Choice (Sword)

* * *

**I'm trying to wrap up Pawns as fast as possible while also pumping out (the best I can do) quality chapters! Expect another today? Maybe? We'll see! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter Questions: 1. Who do you think will die next? 2. Were you surprised by Delilah's death? 3. Do you like the names of hy has/needs list? Have a great day!**


	18. Chapter 18: Day 6, They All Fall Down

**Chapter 18: Day 6, They All Fall Down**

* * *

**Torren Dilark, 15**

**District 12 Male**

Torren had never felt so much guilt in his entire life. He couldn't believe what he had done. Through sobs, Jem had told him that at least he didn't kill Autumn. But it sure felt like he did. He always knew there would only be one victor and to win, Jem and Autumn were to die. But now, he was walking at Jem's side in the final seven; Autumn was dead, and Torren had let him die.

It felt very different to him when Autumn died than when his brother Fredrico had died. He felt like it was his fault back then, but he knew it wasn't. But now, he thought that if he had thought it through a little more, Autumn might still be alive.

He shook his head, trying to think about something positive. It didn't work. Haunting thoughts of having to kill Jem exploded in his mind. Even last night he watched himself slash their throat with his dagger, but then he woke up. This time he wouldn't be waking up.

What did he even mean by this time? There was no way he was going to kill Jem! The guilt of killing Autumn already plagued him. It gnawed at his thoughts, destroying all ounces of positivity he had left. He wasn't always the happiest person, but he always tried, for Fredrico, but now. He couldn't anymore. He couldn't try to be happy when he had killed his friend and would have to kill his other friend to go home.

Maybe he didn't want to go home. Not if it meant killing Jem. No, he yelled in his thoughts! He had to, and it would be easier if he killed them now. He winced, imagining attacking them. He couldn't.

But he had too. So Torren steeled himself, preparing to make the kill. He gripped his dagger tighter than he ever had and he took a step towards them. Torren tapped them on the shoulder.

"Hey, Jem." His voice quivered with fear. "Did you see that bird?" He said, scrunching up his face. Obviously, he didn't see a bird.

"No." They replied, looking to where Torren was pointing. "I don't see anything."

"Look harder! It's right there, It's big and black, and It's right near that tree!" He exclaimed, readying his dagger and raising it above his head.

He was about to strike when a rustling in the bushes nearby made both him and Jem whip around. They were face to face with the boy from District Seven. He grinned, brandishing his hook in the sunlight.

Jem grabbed Torren and the two began to run. They sprinted through the fields as fast as they could. They were desperately trying to escape Richter, no greater goal in mind. Jem was a little bit faster than Torren but their sword was heavy, causing them to slow down.

Jem let out a small scream as they tripped on a log and faceplanted into the dirt. Torren whirled around to help them and spotted Richter, gaining on them. A million thoughts raced through his mind, and what felt the first time in his life, he knew exactly what to do.

"Run!" He screamed at Jem, raising his dagger and charging towards Richter. He collided with the older boy and they wrestled for a few seconds. It felt like an eternity before Richter finally knocked away Torren's weapon. His eyes filled with tears but he fought hard not to call out as Richter slashed his throat with his hook. He failed and his gurgled scream rang across the arena.

* * *

**Jem Raine, 15**

**District 9 "Male"**

Jem hesitated for a second, but they knew it was for the better if they ran. So they did. They hauled themself off the ground, sword in hand, and ran faster than they ever had before. They didn't stop as they heard Torren's gurgled scream. They didn't stop as Torren's canon rang. They didn't stop as tears flowed down their cheeks. They didn't stop. They kept running, and running, and running.

Jem ran until they couldn't anymore. When they finally stopped, they collapsed onto the ground, panting and gasping for air as if each breath would be their last. Each breath could very well be their last. Richter could appear at any moment. They barely cared though, they were trying to keep from vomiting.

They failed; Jem vomited all over the ground next to them and proceeded to pass out. Their body laid on the ground there for several hours before they stirred again. The arena had started to heat up more and the sun had burned their skin.

Jem struggled to get up but they did and they picked up their sword. They knew they had to keep moving. They wished one of the others would kill the rest of them. They wished they wouldn't have to fight against 23 others to the death in an outdoor arena. But here they were, five left, other than them.

They heard a sound coming from behind them and they whirled around, sword in hand. Jem came face to face with Zach, his dagger prepared to strike. Jem stood, shocked, but then, immediately went to defend themself. "Don't you dare touch me!" They yelled.

"I already killed Hesper and Willougby! I can kill you too!" Zach said, as confidently as he could, which was not very confidently. His voice wavered with fear.

"You killed them?"

"Yep! I'll kill you too!" He yelled, running forward with his dagger. His dripped with sweat but his eyes blazed angrily and Jem could tell he was full of adrenaline. They managed to sidestep easily and turned around. They raised their sword again, not ready to die.

"I won't let you!" Jem said. "I have a life back in Nine! I have a family, and a girlfriend!" For a second, Jem stumbled. They hadn't thought of Eva in a long time. They wondered if Eva was thinking of them. Oh no, Jem's blood ran cold. They had to win. They weren't going to leave Eva alone.

Zach laughed in response. "You think I don't?"

Jem didn't reply.

For a second, nobody moved. But then, Zach chucked his dagger towards Jem. At the same time, Jem leaped forward with their sword towards Zach. They both hit straight on.

Jem stumbled back, the dagger having impaled their hand. They began to tear up and the crashed to the ground. Jem began to sob, barely noticing that they had struck Zach in the heart. They barely heard their canon as they cried, holding onto their hand and praying they don't bleed out.

* * *

**Richter Match, 16**

**District 7 Male**

Richter was going to run after the kid from District Nine but he figured they would die soon anyway. They were a bit of a weakling. At least compared to the other tributes left. Wait, which tributes were still in the arena? There was himself, of course. Then his district partner, Gerv. Then the girl from District Four, Coral. Then the boy from District Two, Lou, the kid from District Nine, Jem, and then there was one more. But he couldn't remember his name.

Zach! The boy from District Five's name was Zach!

He hadn't realized until now that both of District Seven's tributes had made it to the finale. Himself and Gerv.

He was very shocked that Gerv had made it this far. That party girl did not seem like someone who could survive the arena. Although, she had done some pretty crazy stuff. He was quite surprised she even lived long enough to reach her seventeenth birthday. Let alone the final six of the fucking Hunger Games.

He was ready to go hunting for more tributes when he spotted a sponsor gift appear in the air. He smiled at the music and raced to go catch and bring it down. It was pretty big and it took him a second to even get it in his hands. He was eager to see what it is despite the struggle it took to open it up.

After a long few minutes of "how the hell do you open these again" moments, he finally opened it. He was positively amazed at what he saw. But also, very confused and a little upset, to be honest. It was a fucking confetti cannon. He lifted it up in his hands and examined it.

After a bit of time looking at it and deciding if it was useful or not, he decided it wasn't. It would be too heavy to carry into the finale anyway. Plus, who could really use a confetti cannon to their advantage?

He dropped the gun onto the ground and walked away, preparing for the finale. He was too caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice his district partner slipping out from behind a tree. She swiftly walked over to it and took it back to her camp, without Richter even noticing.

* * *

**Eulogies: **

**7th Place: Torren Dilark, D12M. Killed by Richter. (Submitted by santiago. poncini20)**

Torren was really fun to write and I was kind of upset that I barely explored him to his full potential. I really liked him and it was a shame he had to go. He made up for letting Autumn die though, so hopefully, he redeemed himself in many of your minds. I'm sorry that I killed him off 20, he just didn't work with the plot anymore. I hope you keep reading to see what happens to the others though! RIP Torren Dilark.

**6th Place: Zachary Brenn, D5M. Killed by Jem. (Submitted by Guesttwelve)**

Zach was another really fun character and I feel like I took him away from what he was meant o be, a fun comic relief. But I did what was best for the storyline and I hope you can forgive me, Guest. Poor Zach just wanted to go home. I hope you'll keep reading to see who wins! RIP Zachary Brenn.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I think I did well with it! Let me know your thoughts, please! This chapter was more action-packed than most and Richter's POV was a little shorter than the others, but I felt like I had written all that I could. Get ready y'all because tomorrow at noon, EST time, we're gonna have the finale! Are you excited? Sponsors are officially closed, so the tributes are on their own*! Please check out my profile and consider submitting an escort to Partners! Chapter Questions: 1. What was your favorite part of this chapter? 2. Who's POV was your favorite this chapter? 3. What did I do well in writing this chapter? 4. What could I have done better in writing this chapter? 5. MOST IMPORTANT: Who are you rooting for to win? Have a great day!


	19. Chapter 19: Day 7, Finale

**Chapter 19: Day 7, Finale.**

**WARNING: DON'T SCROLL DOWN. AT THE END, THE VICTOR IS DECLARED!**

* * *

**Louis "Lou" Esau-Lapointé, 18**

**District 2 Male**

Lou isn't scared. He's never been more ready for something in his entire life. He can feel it in his bones, he's going to return home a victor. He's going to go straight to Damian, get on one knee, and propose.

* * *

**Coral Hart, 14**

**District 4 Female**

Coral isn't worried. She's been through a lot in this arena. One more day of fighting for her life wasn't that bad, she's going to return home a victor. She's going to make her first makeup palette and go big.

* * *

**Gervanna "Gerv" Garcia, 17**

**District 7 Female**

Gerv isn't panicked. She knows that her plan will take a lot of guts, and a lot of muscle. But she'll give these games one grand finale, she's going to return home a victor. She's going to throw the biggest party of her life.

* * *

**Richter Match, 16**

**District 7 Male**

Richter isn't nervous. He's been fighting this whole time to return home. He'll just slaughter the rest of the tributes with his hook, he's going to return home a victor. He's going to live happily ever after, not thinking about hurting anyone ever again.

* * *

**Jem Raine, 15**

**District 9 "Male"**

Jem isn't afraid. They've given these games all they could. They wanted nothing more to win, they're going to return home a victor. They're going to go on a long walk with Eva, and live a long life.

* * *

The tributes were ready, the audience was ready, the gamemakers were ready. It was time for the 74th Annual Hunger Games to come to a close. The Capitol was split into five groups. Each of them rooting for a different tribute. Dangerous and strategetic Lou. Daring and bold Gerv. Talented and deadly Richter. Sweet and innocent Jem. Ambitious and capricious Coral. It was time for the finale. Five tributes, one victor. Who will emerge alive?

Let's see who wins after a commercial break!

Alrighty folks! If you're looking to read a story as good or even better than Pawns! I encourage you to check out the following: "Mrs Infamous: The 203rd Hunger Games" by timesphobic, "Silva Mortis: The 80th Hunger Games" by A Proud Bibliophile, "Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Death" and "Bombs and Bullets" by Paradigm of Writing, "Cards of Mortality: The 140th Hunger Games" and "The 141st Hunger Games: Playing with Capitalism" by Platrium, and "The Hardest Choice" by IIJamesII.

Also, consider submitting to a new story, "Partners: The 100th Hunger Games" on a near you tomorrow!

Now that we're back from our commercial break, let's see what the gamemakers have in store for our tributes!

Wolf mutts are what's in store apparently! The gamemakers have specifically engineered 19 wolf mutts, each mutated with the DNA of our fallen tributes. These mutts will bring our final five to the Cornucopia for the mighty battle!

Lou, the only tribute at the Cornucopia already, is the first to hear the barking. He knows it's time for the finale and he starts to prepare. He runs and hides inside the Cornucopia, two swords in hand, ready for the finale to begin.

Jem is the second to hear the barking. One of their hands is gravely injured, and if they win, it will definitely need to be amputated and replaced with a prosthetic. But they're ready. They grab their sword in their other hand and run as fast as they can.

Richter hears the barking next, it's not like he didn't expect it, but he's surprised none-the-less. He takes his hook in one hand, and recently sponsored spear in the other, and begins to jog towards the horn.

Gerv hears them next. But she doesn't grab her dagger or her backpack. She grabs a confetti cannon in each hand and runs like the wind towards the Cornucopia, she's about to do something big, and the audience is loving it.

Coral is the last to hear the barking, but she was ready. She takes her cutlass and runs.

Now, viewers of the finale! As the dogs chase our beloved tributes, I would suggest you listen to some music. Perhaps something classical and suspenseful. Your choice!

The wolves are split, relatively evenly into four groups, and they chase the tributes pretty well. Their goal is to simply get the tributes to the horn but not harm them. However, one trip could mean certain doom. Doom by fangs as sharp as swords and claws as wicked as knives.

What may have been a coincidence, or the speed of the mutts, or just "God's will". All four of the running tributes burst out of their separate corners of the arena and entered the field. The final sprint towards the Cornucopia.

Gerv was the fastest but the confetti cannons were indeed heavy and she knew what she had to do. She whipped around and chucked one of the canons at her pack of wolves, distracting them enough so she could reach the horn with her other weapon.

Richter ran just as fast as Gerv and he experienced a similar dilemma, his spear was weighing him down so he did what Gerv did and tossed the spear at the wolves, letting him escape alive.

Coral was small and her weapon was as well, so she didn't have to worry about the weight, but she did have short legs. She panted heavily as she ran, the dogs almost right behind her.

Finally, Jem was the slowest. However, by a miracle of luck or by game maker intervention, she was just fast enough to escape. However, she was a little too confident, and one trip could send her to certain doom.

It did. Within the span of seconds, Jem tripped on a rock, dropped her sword, and faceplanted into the ground. The audience cringed as the wolf mutts caught up to her and ripped her life away.

Her screams lasted less than a minute and by the time her canon sounded, all of the other tributes reached the horn.

Lou was the first to climb up, slithering out from his hiding space, ready to make the final battle as epic as he thought it would be.

Gerv followed, ready to party.

Richter was next, ready to end this thing.

Coral was the last, ready for this all to be over.

For a second, no one moved. All four remaining tributes stood atop the golden horn, waiting, willing for someone to strike.

Then they all lunged forward and Gerv's canon went up and chaos ensued.

Confetti was everywhere. Everywhere. No one could see a thing. There was screaming, clanging, slicing, and even two canons. No one knows exactly what happened.

By the time the confetti settled, two bodies laid on the ground, dead, and two bodies stood, ready to fight.

Richter's body was hanging off the edge, his own hook caught in his neck and hs eyes glazed over in confusion. He was dead.

Gerv's body was on the ground, her neck twisted crookedly at the bottom of the horn, eye's closed. She was dead.

Coral and Lou stood atop the horn. They were both ready to fight. They were both ready to win. They were both injured. They were both panting. But most importantly, they were ready to go home and in each of their minds, nothing, nothing, would stand in their way.

Coral struck first. She leaped forward and sliced with her cutlass. Lou dodged but it caught the palm of his hand and he yelped in pawn as it began bleeding profusely. He scrunched up his face in anger and struck at Corral, but she sidestepped and kicked him in the face. He screamed as one of his swords fell over the edge and he landed on his back. Coral stood over him, ready to end it once and for all. But Lou wasn't ready to go so easily. He leaped up and slashed his weapon, cutting off a good portion of Coral's hair, and cutting into her eye. She cried out and threw up a hand, crying even more as her eye fell out of its socket, blood sprouting from where it once was.

Lou clutched his hand. Coral clutched her eye. They were no longer kids. They were a man and a woman, fighting to go home, both injured heavily, both scared out of their minds.

They both paused and then they both struck.

In a matter of seconds, the victor's hand was cut off clean off and a blade was nestled in the runner up's stomach. Neither of them moved, both of them were in pain, but neither of them moved, scared.

"No." Coal whispered, choking back a sop as Lou's sword was withdrawn from her chest and she fell to the ground.

Her canon fired. Trumpets blared.

"Louis Esau-Lapointé, you are the victor of the 74th Annual Hunger Games!"

* * *

**Eulogies: **

**5th Place: Jem Raine, District 9 "Male". Killed by tribute wolf mutts. (Submitted by A Proud Bibliophile). **

Oh, Jem. Oh sweet, innocent Jem. You were too innocent for these games, you didn't deserve them. I wish I could've made you the victor, let you escape, but unfortunately, you just weren't ready. I am so so sorry. May you rest in peace. Thank you so much for them Fiona, I loved writing them and I hope I did them justice. RIP Jem Raine.

**4th Place: Richter Match, District 7 Male. Killed by ?. (Submitted by Paradigm of Writing).**

Oh, Richter. Richter was the perfect villain, Para. But I didn't use him exactly the way I intended too. I'm sorry that you had to see him die. I hope you'll stick around and read the epilogue tomorrow. I hope I did him justice. RIP Richter Match.

**3rd Place: Gervanna "Gerv" Garcia, District 7 Female. Killed by falling and breaking her neck. (Submitted by Platrium).**

Gerv was perfect for this story. I only wish I could've written her better. I always knew she wouldn't win but she was a finale member from the very start. The moment you gave her a confetti cannon, I knew what would happen. Thanks so much for her Plat! I hope you'll submit to Partners! RIP Gervanna Garcia.

**2nd Place: Coral Hart, District 4 Female. Killed by Lou. (Submitted by IIJamesII).**

Coral… What's funny was she was originally going to die tp Lou's poison. But the more I wrote her, the more I liked her to she stuck around. Y'all were rooting for this finale and I hope I wrote it well. She was great and I only wish she could've kept her makeup business going. RIP Coral Hart.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oh, this was a hard chapter to write. All of them were good characters in one way or another and it was so hard to kill them. Well, we have our victor.! Congratulations times! Tomorrow comes the epilogue and the Partners prologue and I hope you'll enjoy it! Thank you all for supporting me! I'll have a thank you to my readers next chapter. Chapter Questions: 1. What did you think of everything in this chapter? What did you think of the victor? 3. How have I improved as a writer since the very first chapter? 4. Will you submit to Partners? Have an amazing day y'all!


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue

**Chapter 20: Epilogue.**

* * *

**Louis "Lou" Esau-Lapointé, 18**

**District 2, Victor of the 74th Hunger Games**

Lou had made it. He had won the Hunger Games, moved in with his boyfriend, survived the victory tour. Or, he had almost survived the victory tour. He still had one more thing left to do.

He was currently at the last stage of the victory tour, the Capitol. It was really fun, compared to the other stages where he was often booed off the stage. Here he could enjoy it and have fun, he was a victor.

"Some champagne sir?" He turned around to see a servant, holding a plate with tiny champagne glasses. He nodded assent and grabbed one, wincing at the uncomfortableness it caused him. He was still not used to having a prosthetic hand.

"Lou!" He turned to see his boyfriend running up to him. "This is so fun!" He sounded so cute when he said that.

"It sure is!" Lou replied, smiling. It was at that moment that he knew he was ready. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Damian nodded and Lou took his hand. Together, the two left the building and walked to a secluded garden nearby, it had taken lots of questions to find out where it was.

"Woah, this place is beautiful!" Damian said. Lou nodded and reached into his pocket.

But before he could pull out a ring, Damian did instead. He was on one knee, holding up a ring box of his own, and inside was the largest jewel he had ever seen.

"What- I. I was gonna propose!" Lou spluttered, taking out his own ring box.

"Beat ya to it," Damian replied.

Lou wanted to cry, of happiness, of course. He had won the goddamn Hunger Games, nothing in his life could surprise him, except for this.

"Yes!" He said.

"I didn't even ask the question yet!" Damian said.

"I know."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Tiny and sappy Pawns epilogue? Yes! This was a really fun story! It wasn't my best work, but I'll always remember it as the first (partial) SYOT I completed. Thanks to everyone who made this SYOT worthwhile, specifically Times, Fiona, Plat, Guest, James, Para, 20. Thank you all. This was a wild ride and it's finally over. Go sub to partners because it'll be better! Chapter Questions: 1. What do you think now that it's over? 2. How cute are Lou and Damian?


End file.
